Full Moon
by MySoberThoughts
Summary: [Monster AU] Teenagers are disappearing all over the Land of Fire by the handful, never to be seen again. What happens when Naruto and Hinata find themselves in a mad man's cell? Will they make it home? Or will they too meet a gruesome end.
1. A New World

**A/N: Hey everyone, please note that there will be a TON going on in this fic. So naturally it will be pretty lengthy and hopefully many of you will get to see a character you favor written about. That being said, all criticism is humbly accepted as this is my first time mentioning a lot of these characters. Kiba, Ino, and Haku to name a few. The story itself is a little darker but you can still expect your fluff between Naruto and Hinata as well as some other pairings**

 **So let's take the plunge shall we?**

 **xXx**

Hunger gnawed at my sanity as I stared through the bars of what could best be described as a human sized dog kennel. I sat leaned back, my arms barely supporting me as I gazed at the ceiling of a dank, dreary basement. Listening closely to the sound of dripping water that splashed in the corner of my cell.

Drip, drip... drip

It's consistency being the only thing I could focus on to keep my mind from slipping.

"809, 810, 811, 81-"

"Could you at least count to yourself?"

The sound of a faint voice could barely be heard from a cage shortly to the right of me. "You're counting is driving me absolutely mental."

The voice came from one of my best friends since childhood. Sakura Haruno, a fiery girl with a temperamental demeanor.

"Sakura if it makes you feel better I will. But it's the only way I know how long I've been awake." I looked over to see a defeated look on the pinkett's face. Her facial features every so lightly visible in the dimly lit room. I could barely recognize the strong girl I once knew. I imagine her appearance greatly reflected my own. Pink hair was matted and disheveled, a shapely face now thinning with sickness. And an air of acceptance that seemed to stem beyond just the acceptance of captivity, but an acceptance of defeat. I tried not to dwell too much on the later as I went back to quietly counting my water drops.

 _" 895, 896, 897- "_

"Do you think we'll ever get out of here?" This time the voice came from my left. I turned to see an indigo haired girl staring at me with big lavender eyes. Belonging to Hinata Hyuga. Someone I had shared a much more... complicated relationship than with Sakura, for the last 2 years or so.

To be honest, my hope was diminishing by the day, or at least what I was assuming was days passing by. But for this girl, I could at least muster a weak smile.

"Trust me, I'll take you out of here myself." She seemed to take comfort in my words as she returned my gesture with a meek smile.

 _" 990, 991, 992_. Hey, it's almost time." I looked left and right at the girls in their respective cells. Someone had been paying us a visit periodically every thousand or so drops.

A tall slim figure had been checking in on us, clad in a long white lab coat that only seemed to make his long dark hair and snake-like, angular appearance creepier than he already was. Coming and sitting in a desk chair so that he could see all three of us. He's come by to visit at least six or seven times now, at what my brain was assuming the end (or beginning) of the day. Each time saying nothing as he crossed his legs, observing us quietly with a notebook in hand. All the while ignoring the barrage of frantic, angry questions we hurled his way. But this time was different, he came at us with a greater purpose.

He came right on time as I thought he would. Slowly descending a steep, metal staircase to come stand before us. This time when he sat down and pulled two grass green vials from the deep pockets of his lab coat, a faint look of content on his pale face.

"I have your answers children, I'm sure your curious as to why you woke up here six days ago."

 _'Curious!? This sick bastard.'_

"Why the hell are we here creep?" A half assed chuckle was the response I received as he motioned with his free hand to the three green vials.

Normally I'd try to tear through the bars to wipe that smile off his face, but I could feel my body collapsing in on itself from hunger. The added aggression I was putting off was more than exhausting in itself.

"For your salvation, my boy. You see, none of you are very special in anyway. Just in the wrong place at the right time I suppose. You were brought here to become part of my new world. Right now, you are beneath the Sound Village in my personal lab, Eden." He stood up and walked over to my cage until he was directly in front of me.

"And that makes you Naruto Uzumaki, Adam. " A cackling laugh accompanied his statement as he looked around the room.

"So I suppose that makes one of these lovely ladies Eve, eh?" Even more laughing from the deranged man.

"Let me out of here so I can kick your ass!" I reached for his coat collar through the bar and immediately regretted my decision as he stabbed into my arm with one of the vials he had prepared.

" AGhH, Fuck!" I riled in pain on the floor, my world was turning black as I fell to the floor. I could so barely hear Hinata and Sakura screaming my name. I attempted to stand but ended up just being able to roll over to my back. My head being the only thing with any real mobility. I could faintly make out Sakura passing out at the edge of her cage. From fear, or exhaustion, I couldn't be too sure.

"We'll I guess that makes my decision easier, doesn't it?" The mad man proceeded to pull out a shadow black revolver and slapped it open. Loading the last vile into a shell and placing it in the gun. Then walking over to Sakura's cage, opening it with a small silver key.

"Hey, stay away from her!" I could feel the words leaving my mouth, but they sounded like a jumbled mess as I struggled to stay conscious.

I could see him dragging Sakura by her collar, her unconscious body sliding roughly against the gritty laboratory floor. Stopping only when he threw her at the feet of Hinata's cage. The look of shock on her face was enough to make me internally scream out in anger at our captor.

"Well hello Miss Hyuga, my name is Dr. Orochimaru. And if you'd be so nice as to be my Eve, I've brought you something you desperately need to try." He crouched down in front of her, mere inches from where her face hovered at the bar. But before she could back away, he did the unforeseeable.

Orochimaru grabbed her arm through the cage, holding her still in his grip, quickly aiming at her opposite shoulder with his weapon. Shooting her point blank.

' _No.'_

She fell limp without a scream. I could feel myself shedding tears now as I attempted to raise my hand in her direction. All the while I could see Orochimaru picking up Sakura and shoving her into Hinata's cage, closing it firmly behind him.

"Now take a nap children, the world wasn't made in a day." He then shuffled up the stairs, pulling out the same silver key. Carefully opening the door for himself before he turned to face me one more time.

"But just please remember this, there is no God here. Just me, you, and Eve." Those words were the last I heard before I lost consciousness.

 **XXX**

And till this day I wish I hadn't woken up. Because when I did, I awoke in my own nightmare. I immediately sat up and looked left, still slightly groggy from whatever drug the self-proclaimed doctor had given us.

 _"1, 2, 3, 4."_

And speaking of that evil bastard, I could see him seated comfortably in a chair. Talking to a very distant Hinata.

"What's a matter dear? I brought it just for you."

"How dare you talk to her, leave her alone you bastard!" I shook as hard as I could at the bars, doing anything to tear through to the other side. My eyes red with fury. But my heart damn near skipped a beat when I saw the look on her face.

 _"33, 34, 35."_

She was smiling, teeth bared and dimples visible. She either figured out how to get out of the cage or she's completely fucking lost it. Orochimaru, had yet to even acknowledge me, so I tried mouthing words to her from my cage, waving so she would see me.

"Did you find a way to get out?" But instead of a response, she kept smiling as she turned to stare at me. Staring straight through me. She eventually averted her gaze to a still unresponsive Sakura, eyes optimistic, gleaming with joy.

"Hinata?" A heart felt laugh could be heard from the doctor just outside her cage.

"That's right, go ahead. Eat the apple Eve."

What I saw next changed my life forever.

Hinata's smile began to twist into something inhuman. Canines began to tear down from the edges of her gums, a slow bleed accompanied they're sudden growth. Pale lavender eyes turned stark white, no signs of the girl I once knew in her face. Rounded ears pointed as thick blue veins began to bulge through her skin around the edges of her face. A monster, complete with growing teeth and jagged claws in place of nails.

What had this demon done to us? I watched in silent horror the transformation of beauty into beast.

"What... what have you done to her?!" I finally warranted a response from the man.

"Oh don't worry, you won't be left out Uzumaki. Don't you feel the urge too?"

I didn't have time to process the statement before I witnessed Hinata do something she could never take back.

Ripping clean through Sakura's shirt, she sunk her new sharpened canines mercilessly into Sakura's exposed collar bone. Biting viciously through flesh and bone. Causing a meek mumble of pain from an already dying girl. If my mind was thinking anything, my mouth didn't project its words. I fell to my knees, mouth agape at the act. She was halfway through Sakura's right arm when she turned to look at me, blood covered her face, and the feral look of a predator shaped her stare.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but she tastes so good, and I'm so hungry, I- I can- can't." I heard her words between the pauses of tearing flesh and rushed chewing.

"I can't STOP." Tears began to pool at the edge of her eyes as she shamefully continued her feast. Realization must have finally hit her as tears came streaming down, and there was no doubt there were tears on my own face as well.

Although not for the same reason. But for the horrific epiphany I'd just had.

That perhaps the worst thing happening wasn't that someone was being devoured, or who was committing the act. But the overbearing blood lust that was boiling inside of me, how much I wanted to sink my teeth into Sakura's limp body.

 _"I don't want to stop her, I want to join her."_ And the only thing I could do is grit my teeth. Watching as the girl I loved ate my best friend alive.

It resembled all too much the look of a predator feasting on the weak, and I wanted my taste...

 _'89, 90, 91...'_

* * *

 **A/N: Typically, my writing tends to be a little of the darker variety, but that's to be expected with the horror genre and M rating. This fic will probably see its fair share of character deaths as well as a lengthy character roaster, so you've been warned. And I'd like to keep the story as long as necessary, teetering between the current story and a few flash backs for more substance and understanding (plus, who doesn't like background right?). But anyway.**

 **Thoughts? Critiques?How'd Naruto end up in this situation? Let me know.**

 **Peace- Sober T**


	2. Freedom

A/N: A lot of people weren't expecting what happened to Sakura. But that's ok, the story only goes on.

\- Sober T

xXx

The horrors of the lab where almost three days behind us now. But the events of the last few days were still hazy in my mind for the most part. Having woken up in deep forestry to the sight of a crying Hinata cradling my head in her lap. Salty tears splashing onto my forehead, piercing sobs that burrowed their way into my ears until I was wide awake. I hated to see her cry.

It had been two days since I woke up, and she still refused to tell me how we escaped. But I decided not to pry too much. Instead, we steadied ourselves north, in hopes of reaching a break in the tree line and getting the hell out of God knows where. I kept her mind busy by babbling on about what we would do once we would finally reach civilization. Home, our friends, but she seemed to be in a trance of sorts. Occasionally going full predator once or twice a day when a bunny or a squirrel happened to hop along. Turning back to her normal self once she had had her fill of whatever poor animal happened to scurry by.

To say I lost my appetite after watching her eat would be an understatement.

But today had been different, no unlucky forest creature had crossed our path all day and night was quickly approaching. Thus, I could feel her eyes on me…

I turned to see eyes deep in thought, as if in a temporary daze. Staring straight at my own. But the gaze she gave me was somewhat foreign it was neither out of curiosity, love, or even lust. No this was something much more primal. A stare filled with instinct. Hinata was hungry, and now she was looking at me like I was a hot meal.

"Um, Hinata? Are you ok?" No response, just a continued stare that seem to be analyzing me from head to toe. "We're almost there, we don't have time for this." I reached my hand out for hers but I didn't exactly get the response I wanted.

"Fuck! Ow!" I pulled my hand back to see blood on my fingers. Turning to see a full sharp set of teeth looking greedily up at me.

"Hinata… don't. Even. Think about-"But before I could even get the words out of my mouth, I was pinned beneath 135 pounds of snarling female.

' _God Damnit'_ Not exactly the situation I was picturing when I thought about being in this position.

"Hinata. Dear. Kindly, don't eat my face. I'll get you something to eat as soon as I can." If she had any recollection of what I just said, she didn't seem to care. Instead, long razor nailed hands kept my shoulders pinned to the forest floor. Large, oversized canines coming steadily closer to me. Dripping an excited stream of saliva on my face. "Gross…" Giving me a look like a lioness might give a fragile wildebeest.

"You know what, fine. Two can play this game." I gulped nervously and waited for her face to get as close as possible. Soon she was looking me eye to eye, sniffing to verify that I might indeed be food. If she wouldn't listen to me, I do know what she would listen to. I closed my eyes and focused deeply on the beast I knew I kept locked away.

xXx

"You know Uzumaki, it's strange. You keep your gift locked up inside, almost as if you're ashamed of it." I was face to face with the deranged Orochimaru. Staring daggers into his soul through the cage bars that separated us.

It was more of a curse, but he did make a valid point. I seemed to be keeping better control over my urges than Hinata was. The only noticeable difference I could tell was my heightened vision in an otherwise dimly lit space. Compliments of the large orange orbs that replaced my once blue eyes, appearing only when I felt my hungriest. Complete with a void black streak across the very middle of each eye in place of pupils.

I looked to the cage on my left. It had been a few days since her last feeding, as a result, she was still in her beastly enhanced form. Curled up in a tight ball on the laboratory floor purring peacefully in her sleep. I allowed myself a small smile at the sight of her, At least she's comfortable I suppose.

"Ahh, I see. Perhaps it's the nature of the beast you both harbor." He stood, note pad in hand, strolling nonchalantly to Hinata's cage. "Perhaps being infused with a lion has made her naturally more aggressive. No cubs to protect of course, but she will protect herself at all cost. A primal instinct to exist, to survive. Whereas you Uzumaki." He stopped next to her cage and reached deep into his pockets.

"You, harboring a fox within, require a little more motivation. Foxes are known for their cunning, stealth, and oh so unique, famous even, since of greed." I gripped the bars of my cage, a deep growl starting to erupt from my throat.

"I suppose all I'd have to do to provoke you is…" The So called doctor pulled out a forearm sized black blade from his coat pocket. "Mess with something that's yours, eh?"

xXx

A gruesome roar could be heard in an otherwise quiet forest. My vision changed, and I knew I had tapped into my inner beast. I looked up at a now silent Hinata, a hungry stare now turned surprised as she simply looked down at me in awe.

"Hey, you in there?" The roar had been big enough to knock her out of her bloodlust, but I still didn't seem to wake her up from her primal binge.

I continued to stare back at her, until thankfully her expression changed. From awe to joy, her fearsome leering turning into an open mouthed grin. She smiled down at me, teeth still proudly bared. Giving me a light, affectionate purr. Finally giving up on holding me down and placing her head on my chest. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and held her in my arms.

sigh*

"These little episodes are getting a little too close for my comfort, you know that?" All I got was a purr back in response. "I'll start biting back if I have too." I gently rubbed my now healing fingers. But my complaints fell on deaf ears as I soon realized she was fast asleep.

"Well… better a pillow than food I guess." I scooped her up and carried her to the base of a tall oak. Sitting down I placed her head carefully against my shoulder and sat her in my lap as I leaned back against the large tree.

I looked down carefully at the girl in my arms. She still resembled the Hinata I knew. Long Indigo hair matted from what I assumed was our months of captivity. Beautiful skin as pale as the rising moon above us. And a grey sweat suit the only thing covering her curvaceous form from the bitter cold of the winter air. Her feet bare and soiled from the rough forest ground.

A strong gust of cool air passed by us, sending her into a fit as she hugged me tighter in her sleep. _'Ouch'_ My only complaint being the razor sharp nails repositioning themselves on my torso. Although when she was finally comfortable again, she gave off a soft purr.

 _'Hm, she's almost like a big kitten when she's like this. Or maybe werewolves are like puppies... right? Wait. Werelion??'_ I could feel myself blushing from the closeness of her.

 _'Get it together man, you're holding a fucking killer in your arms. Not Hinata. You can crush over her when she's back to normal.'_

My mental fortitude lasted all of about ten seconds, as her constant adjusting in my lap was a bit much for one teenage boy to handle. But my dilemma was short lived as I encountered a much greater obstacle than a curvy girl sleeping on me.

I looked up at the passing clouds to notice that the moon had illuminated our night. Shining down brightly on us even in the full envelopment of night and the quickly passing clouds. But when the remainder of the clouds finally passed, it left us with the beauty of a gorgeous full moon. And the site of it was...

Intoxicating.

I could feel my eyes changing form to fully embrace the sight. My pulse quickening as I felt my body begin to change under the Moons powerful gaze.

 _'What's happening to me?'_ Strangely enough I had gone the entire three days without so much as a bite of Hinata's food.

 _'But right now I could probably eat anything.'_ The word "anything" echoed in my mind as my gaze dropped down to a peacefully sleeping Hinata. Safe In my arms.

 _'No, not safe.'_ I found myself feverishly staring at her up and down. My sights finally settling on her neck. _'I can almost feel the pulse of her blood rushing through her body. It'd only take one bite...'_ I could feel myself lowering my mouth to her neck. Mouth agape, wanting desperately to have a piece of her in my mouth. To feed on her exposed flesh.

"No!" I stood up with a purpose, suddenly dropping a now, rather annoyed Hinata on the ground as I broke out north towards the tree line in a dead sprint. Running blindly into the thick forest.

 _'I. Need. To. Get. Away. From. Her.'_ Basic thoughts came in choppy pieces as I could feel the moon taking a hold of me. Churning my strong will into primal desire. A desire for flesh.

 _'I need something. Anything.'_

I could feel my heart trying to beat its way out of my rib cage, the sound of rushing blood drowning out my ear drums. The scenery around me fading as I pushed myself to run faster and further into forest. My last thoughts still echoing loudly in my head.

' _Anything.'_

 ** _xXx_**

 _ **A/N: Can Naruto keep calm? Is Sakura gone for good? Let me know what you think.**_


	3. Greetings

**A/N: I Figured I should actually start doing intros to these. So, hey! This chapter will be a little heftier than most, but it's necessary I promise.**

"Hey you."- Someone speaking.

Hey you- Normal rendition of Naruto telling the story.

' _Hey you.'_ More specific thoughts Based on the situation.

 **xXx-** Story begin

xXx- Flashback beginning/end

 **My update schedule is all over the place, but I really like the lore of this whole story. So I tend to binge write. And obviously I don't own Naruto. But anyway. Enjoy- ST**

 **xXx**

 _'Faster, faster, faster. I need to fucking MOVE.'_ I could feel control slipping by the second. Any moment now my will would submit to the moon and my mind would be lost. I could just feel it. But then I saw my way out. A crumbling looking cave carved into the side of the mountain.

"If I can escape the moon then I should be fine." My legs felt weightless as I damn near sprinted my heart out to reach the cave opening. Bustling over the scattered rocks at the caves entrance. Collapsing into a ball on the ground as soon as I was sure I escaped the Moon's gaze. I dug my hands into the coarse earth as I dragged myself to the nearest wall of the cave. Throwing up the contents of my stomach before I even made it halfway.

"Breath man, breath. You're more man than beast, you're more human than monster!" I repeated this to myself over and over. A trick I had picked up after the many months I spent in Eden. But I couldn't seem to grasp a hold of my human side any more than I could resist the beast trying to rear its ugly head.

"God damn it, get a hold of yourself!" I could feel the pain in my throat from yelling at myself. Paying no concern to who, or what might hear me in the dark of the night.

"Hey!" I heard a foreign voice, just outside the caves entrance, just about thirty yards or so. Husky, and seemingly angry.

 _'I can't catch a break, can I?'_ I heard approaching footsteps. Attempting to stand on my feet, I only ended up dropping to my knees, pain drilling into my skull. Screaming to let the beast out. To take a bite out of whatever was coming my way.

"Ahh, I thought I smelled something strange. If it isn't the new pup. Stand up kid, you don't want to make a bad first impression. " The voice came from the shadows, shrouded in the shade of the cave.

" Stay back! I don't want to hurt you!" I struggled to get the words out through clenched teeth. My vision faded in and out of night vision as I attempted to make out who it was in the dark. Settling only on a silhouette of a man.

"HAH! Are you trying to convince me or yourself kid? This is my forest, and I'm top dog around here. Hey fucking look at me when I talk to you, you mutt. I'll be damned if some dirty fox is going to disrespect me."

 _'This guy is already pissing me off...'_ I looked up to see, a voice that didn't really match all the aggression I was getting. A spikey brown haired male of about average height stood before me, maybe a year or so older than me. '18, 19?' With distinct red triangular tattoos on either side of his cheeks. And deep yellow, predatory eyes... he wore no shirt and only seemed to be roaming around in a pair of black cargo shorts with no shoes on the soles of his feet.

 _'Those eyes... he's like us?'_

"Don't stare either if you want to keep those eyes in your head." I attempted to respond but only a snarl escaped my lips.

 _'This guy is really barking up the wrong tree right now.'_

"Looks like you're having trouble keeping that beast in my man, why don't you just." The boy inched closer as I attempted to distance us, backing further against the wall.

"Let. It. Out?" A full toothed smile looked down at me as he stood firm with his arms crossed.

" It's like all the new pups think they'll hurt somebody. I say who cares! If they fall to the will of your hunger, then they weren't worth having around in the first place." He walked his way deeper into the cage until he found me in its darkest reaches, crouching down before me.

"Look at you, squirming in pain beneath the moonlight. C'mon pup. Let it out." The man stayed crouched , looking down at me in my agony. Going as far to poke me with the nail of his clawed index finger.

I could feel the pull of the moon. Scratching at the thin string of my will with killer like intent. The palms of my hands were growing with thick orange fur, razor sharp claws at their points. Enlarged canines dropping down from the rough of my mouth, transforming my jaw line into something fierce and inhuman. A mane of thick orange hair could be felt creeping its way from the top of my head and down to my shoulders replacing my mangy blonde strands.

"I'm going to tear you apart you idiot!"

"Hn. Try me, mutt." He didn't even move as I pounced on him from my knelt position. Quickly closing my hands around his throat.

"You see what you made me do?! You dumb bast-"

A piercing thunder interrupted my thoughts as I fell to the ground in pain. The drilling of intensity was almost stronger than the now quickly waning desire of the beast.

"What In the hell IS THAT?" I placed both paws over my ears as I chanced a glance up at was destroying my ears. It was the mystery man, howling with purpose into the night sky. Staring, immersed in the glow of the moon that was slowly creeping into the cave with is steady rise.

"You feel that? " The older boy turned back to face me. I lost my breath as he hoisted me up against the cave wall by my neck with one of his hands. "That's the power of an alpha. You'll learn, or you'll die out here like the rest of the weak."

I could feel my body shifting back to its human state, my body still weak from the ringing howl that still pounded against my skull. I could feel my consciousness fading as he tightened his grip.

"Oh where are my manners, allow me to introduce myself, I'm Kiba Inuzaka." Kiba dropped me to the ground, I gasped for air as I clutched at my chest, trying to take in as much air as possible.

" And you must be the newest pup to pass the good Doctors test."

 _'Test? What test?'_

"Now I know you must've come down with a sudden case of sore throat, so I'll explain some things while you recover." He sat down, legs crossed as he did his best to stare me down.

"Any beast that makes it out of Eden, comes to me. You see, that crack pot Orochimaru thinks he's going to create a new world. Where mutations like you and I." He took a minute to sniff the air. "And your little girlfriend out there, will replace humans as top of the food chain."

" But I am human." I managed to hoarse out, I could feel my throat quickly beginning to recover.

"No, you're beyond that now. You see, the Doctor may be crazy. But he did make a point. Once you've eaten the fruitcthat is human flesh, you've become part of something that you can't take back." A solemn look passed on his face as he averted his eyes to the ground. "You were born again down there, in Eden… We all were."

 _'Wait.'_

xXx

"Good morning my children! It's time for breakfast, it is the most important meal of the day after all." Orochimaru glided casually down the lab stair case, a cage full of red eyed fluffy white rabbits. " I need to make sure you're feeding those growing appetites, no?"

He dropped the cage at his feet and tossed a rabbit through the one way whole that was built into my cage. Without hesitation, I took hold of the bunny with care, petting it gently beneath my hands.

"Sorry little guy." I brought him to my face and nuzzled his nose with my own, the rabbit returning my gesture with a flap of its long floppy ears out of what I assume was affection. Before I sank my teeth into its jugular.

"Tell me my boy, why do you do that?" Orochimaru raised a curious eyebrow at me.

" Because you sick bastard, It's the most painless way to die." I continued to work through my meal, blood dripping from my canines, splashing onto the cold laboratory floor. Willing myself to get used to the feeling of crunching bones under my teeth, and rushing blood on my face as the animal's arteries gushed and sprayed against my paled skin.

"Haha no no you silly boy, not that. Why do you coddle it? Just to kill it immediately after" His pen and notebook were out, I must have sparked his interest.

"Well because..." I looked down at what remains of the mangled rabbit in my hands. Taking the sharp end of a femur to pick my tooth of its gamey fur. " No one deserves to die in fear. "

xXx

"But wait, I've never eaten a person before? I've only taken the lives of the animals he brought us." The gears in my head started spinning as I thought back to every meal I had.

' _How could I ever get used to this?'_

"So you don't remember huh..." Kiba frowned at me, I could be mistaken but I'm pretty sure the look he gave me was full of-

' _Pity?'_

" Every. Single. Beast. That man has created has indulged in the unforgivable. Maybe it was some stray homeless, a wondering tourist. A fucking Girl Scout maybe? Think long and hard pup. You didn't just appear in the forest of death one day; you earned your way here." Kiba kept his eyes closed, focused on something I don't think I can quite yet comprehend.

"When me and a few others woke up here a couple years ago, we made a break for civilization. Kohnoa city is just a few miles that way." He pointed off vaguely to his left. " But I decided to stick around, and take in whatever Orochimaru decides to drop of here in the forest. It'd be no good letting you all roam free so close to my home town, wreaking havoc on citizens just because you can't hold your fangs. I've survived too much to let that man's twisted dreams become a reality… I'll kill that bastard someday." He was looking past me at this point, more talking out loud than to me.

I thought back to waking up in the woods. Cradled in the arms of a crying Hinata, her face of tears shading my own from the early morning sunlight. The glow of the rising sun looking so beautiful on her flawless face. I thought back to how I had refused to tell her who killed Sakura the day after her death. How she tore her apart with her bare hands, nourishing her own body with the body of someone we both shared a close bond with. I remember her sobbing in agony as the images came flooding back to her, and how her grief went on for weeks inside the lab.

 _'I can only imagine what I've done.'_

" But to any end, I'm sure you'll remember. Or your friend will tell you herself." Kiba stood up, reaching his hand out to me. " And again, it's Kiba Inuzaka."

I though for a moment, he might be my only way out of here. And I don't want him hurting Hinata... So, I took his hand.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Kiba hoisted me to my feet with ease. Sharing a comforting grin with me.

"Welcome to the family kid." But just nearly seconds after the words left his mouth, I heard a familiar roar.

 _'Oh shit.'_ I scrambled to get in front of Kiba, but his hand wouldn't let mine budge.

" Tenten, fetch."

I heard a beastly growl, and then the heavy footsteps of someone charging towards the cave entrance.

 _'When the hell did someone else enter?'_

I could hear the crashing of two bodies at the cave entrance. Followed by a sharp shout of pain.

 _'Hinata!'_

"Hey keep your hands off her!" Kiba let me pass as I sprinted to the site of all the commotion. I stopped short of stepping out fully into the moonlight, and scanned the area just outside the cave frantically until I found Hinata. Beneath the foot of a much stronger looking girl.

She wore her hair in two large brown buns, both littered slightly with the debris of the forest. And unlike Hinata and I, her skin looked sun kissed and tattered with scars. _'So they really have been out here awhile.'_

But even stranger was the force she was applying. Without so much as breaking a sweat she was able to keep a wiggling Hinata down with one foot. She turned to face the both of us with a blazing look of irritation in her eyes. Eyes that held no predatory glow at all.

" I'm not one of your damn dogs Kiba!" Kiba chuckled playfully at this.

"Yeah, you're right! You're my little panda bear. Now be nice and loosen your grip on our guest before she passes out." A flame of red took over Tenten's cheeks at his comment, quickly releasing her hold from Hinata.

"Stop it! You're so embarrassing..." She held a hand to her face in a… shy manner?

Kiba turned to me, still with a full toothed smile. "Sorry about that. She can be a tad bit aggressive. But you see that? That control over your beast is what I can offer you two."

His words however bounced past my thoughts like static. All I was focused on was a now injured Hinata on the cold forest ground, whom I had cradled in my arms almost immediately.

"Naruto, what. What's happening?" She looked around still very confused and surprised by the situation. Her human form now fully intact, nursing what I assumed was a now broken rib with her right hand.

"Hinata don't move, I'll handle this." I pointed a finger at Tenten. " You keep your distance, you two are out of your-"

My words were caught in my throat as I felt Kiba tighten his arm around the entirety of my neck. I instinctively threw my hands up, tugging aggressively at his arm.

"Ya know, I feel like we got off topic a little bit Uzumaki. Maybe we should back track. See" His arm tightened even more, securing me from struggling further. " I'm here to offer you two a better life than What Orochimaru wants for you. To offer you a chance to be more than just naive monsters roaming the country side." He released his grip and I gasped for air for what felt like the hundredth time that day. Cautiously I turned to face the man.

"Tenten, wait for me at home " Kiba gave his order without taking his eyes off me. She nodded and slowly backed herself into the woods. Eyes still fixated on the two of us.

" I'd listen to what he has to say, you don't want cross Kiba." She looked directly at me this time. "You'll have to deal with all of us if you do." She stopped right before she reached the tree line, eyes narrowed in on me. But it wasn't just her eyes that I could make out in the dimly lit shadows. The harder I looked, the more pairs of glowing yellow eyes I could see scattered amongst the trees.

All focused on me.

"How many of you are there..." I felt my jaw gape at the sight, we were surrounded.

He extended his hand to me once more. "So, I guess you got a couple choices. You can either join my pack. Or roll the dice out here by yourselves. Where there are possibly others out there that aren't so... nice." Returning to his full toothed smile as he waited for my reply.

I sunk my head and thought as I stared at the forest floor. Weighing the odds of what could happen putting faith in a complete stranger. Moving my sights to his open palm. Could this guy really be all he says he is? Or is he just another lunatic looking to take advantage of Hinata and I? I didn't get time to further consider as his hand dropped back to his side. The charismatic smile he just displayed now gone.

" Naruto, I think you should get away from him now. He doesn't look to happy with us." I could feel Hinata weakly pulling on my sweater sleeve. But my eyes didn't leave Kiba's face, because the look he gave me sent chills to my core. The yellow eyes of a predator turned something beyond the inhuman that I already felt impossible. A coal black puddle pooled where the whites of his eyes used to be, like I was looking straight into and endless pit. Interrupted only by blood red, vascular pupils. His toothy smile now looked so much more full with canines that made Hinata's look like some toddlers. Brown hair turned jet black and red tattoos glowed with an eerie vitality.

"Well I suppose you have one more option." Kiba moved closer to me. I didn't realize I was backing away until I could feel Hinata stuck behind me as we backed ourselves completely against a tree. " If you want to go all loose cannon out there and do your own thing. Well then; You'll just have to fucking kill me first kid. There's only one Alpha male." Kiba was now close enough to have his words blow breath on my face, he's eyes unmoving from mine. I felt myself gulp in uncertainty as to what might happen next.

"Well I guess you're not giving me much choice huh?" At my comment, I felt Hinata squeeze both arms around my waist, her face buried into my back. And then it occurred to me.

 _' I know I have to be strong for the both of us. I already lost someone close to me, I'm not losing another. Ever again.'_

I offered my hand out in acceptance of his proposal. "If you hurt her, Kiba. I'll do just that." I could feel my normal fire returning to my gut, either by the grace of the moon, or by determination, I didn't really care why.

" There will be no man or monster that will stop me from ripping you apart. "

Kiba continued to stare me down but I stared right back. His eyes shifted between my face and my hand. Finally taking it into his own. His appearance instantly returning to that of a normal boy. Brown hair, brown eyes, no more freaky glowing tattoos. And a broad, toothy smile.

"Now that! That is what I like to hear kid!" The tension in the air melted away along with his frown. I felt myself smiling back as my body eased up a little. But I kept my guard up, because an important question still floated around in my head.

"Hell I always wanted a little brother anyway!"

I thought to myself as I shook hands with the older boy. If I'm supposed to be Adam, Hinata my eve. And that lunatic Orochimaru the Snake. Then I wonder, what terrible role a real monster like Kiba Inuzaka might be.

'Who are you Kiba, are you the scariest thing out here? Or does this new world still hold fresh horrors."

xXx

A/N:So did you like the intro of Kiba? Let me know. Annnnd I still need opinions on the Haku thing. See ya soon.

-ST


	4. Dog House

"Hey you."- Someone speaking.

Hey you- Normal rendition of Naruto telling the story.

' _Hey you.'_ More specific thoughts Based on the situation.

 **My update schedule is all over the place, but I really like the lore of this whole story. So, I tend to binge write. I also crave feedback from you guys. And obviously, I don't own Naruto. But anyway. Enjoy- ST**

 **xXx**

I kept steadily forward with an exhausted Hinata on my back. After our interesting intro with Kiba's pack, It was clear that the injury her ribs sustained were going to take a while to heal.

"Naruto, we really need to eat something. If I don't eat something soon, I'm not sure if I'll even be able to fix this." She gave off small groans of discomfort with every large rock I stepped over or change in pace I took.

"I know... only a little farther. I promise." I looked ahead to see Kiba keeping a steady stride through the thick tree line, cutting down large branches and obscurities with a clawed hand.

 _'We've been hiking for hours. Where in the hell could he possibly be taking us?'_

In fact it had been so long that the pull the moon had over me seemed to completely dissipate. Hinata no longer looked like fresh meat, and I didn't feel the urge to rip anyone's throat out.

' _Perhaps that was Kiba's doing?'_

"Hey, keep your head together kid. Where almost at the house." Kiba paused in his destructive walk to turn back to me. " You may have passed my test, but if my pack has any reason to distrust you..."He gave me one of his full toothed grins. " Well let's just hope it doesn't come to that." He again continued his path ahead of us.

I felt a gentle shift of weight on my back, as Hinata adjusted to place her mouth next to my ear.

"Do you think we can trust anything he says? I mean, we did just meet him. And not exactly under the best circumstances." I simply gave a nod yes, either because I didn't want Kiba to hear my response. Or more likely because my face was blood red at the notion of her whispering into my ear so casually.

"Are you ok? Your face is really red." I felt her cool, soft hand place itself on my forehead. "Am I to heavy maybe?" I shook my head with a definite no.

"No no you're fine! I'm just thinking is all." Truth be told I preferred her this close. I didn't plan on letting her out of my sight for a while. There's no telling who else we might run into out here. Or what...

I decided to chance some more words about Kiba. "I really don't think we have anything to worry about with him."

 _'There's something about him, I feel like there's too much pride there for him to lie about anything.'_

' _ **He's stronger than us, you know.'**_

"Huh? Hinata did you say something?" I looked around for the source of the voice I just heard. But my eyes fell on nothing unordinary.

"No. Talking hurts as it is." I thought about it, it really couldn't be beneficial to converse so much with a broken rib cage.

"Yeah... sorry." I decided to leave her be.

 _'So who the hell was that?'_

" I should probably warn you before we get there. That the little roughing around we did back there, was just that kid." Kiba hacked away as the tree line began to thin out considerably. Eventually making our way to a long, worn street just outside the forest. Separating us from a very large gothic style mansion. "You see, this is where real killers live. Where you'll make that transition from whelp to predator. "He sprinted across the street toward the large building. "God damn I'm excited just thinking about it! Let's go meet the family!"

"Damn this guy is-"

"Crazy?" Hinata interrupted with a nervous laugh, clearly unsure about the whole thing.

"Energetic.."

' _Hell he really could be my older brother in another lifetime.'_

I made my way to the mansion doors at a lesser speed, Kiba having already gone inside. The entire estate was covered in waist high weeds. Clearly unkempt for some time now. The house itself looked to be in livable condition, lights shinning through several windows. I looked up at the large black building, dwarfed by the immense size of it.

 _'This has to be at least twenty rooms.'_

"Well no turning back now. Are you ready?" I turned my head to Hinata.

"Yeah, do me a favor and put me down? I can walk in." I stiffened a little at her words.

"Are you sure?" The urge to protect was always damn near feral when it came to her.

"Yes, we need to make a strong first impression." I loosened my grip as she climbed off my back. " And besides" She made her way to my side, motioning with an index finger for me to move closer. I hesitantly bent over, moving my face closer to hers.

"Yes?"

Again she motioned me closer, my face now close enough to feel her gentle breaths push against the loose hairs that dangled down onto my forehead. Her face moving dangerously close to my own, a gentle smile on her lips. She moved in closer, making me close my eyes out of impulse.

 _'Is she going to-?'_

But before my thoughts had a chance to process, her lips met my skin. But it wasn't her lips on mine, her lips spoke very carefully right at the edge of my earlobe. " If you keep protecting me like you do... someone might think I'm yours or something." She gave me a quick peck on the cheek and made her way to the front door.

"Um, wait wh-"

She turned to give me a big smile, and a knowing look. "Because we both know how that worked out last time."

 _'Ouch. Guess she's still not over that.'_

"Yeahhh, you know we should really talk about that. Hinata I'm sorry-"

"No no no, you're sorry you got caught dear. There's a difference. Now let's go, we don't have time for this. We can talk later."

 _'Oh joy.'_

I accompanied her at the door, both of us taking a deep breath as Hinata readied herself to enter.

"Here goes nothing."We pushed through together greeted by nothing but a worn out welcome mat, and a dimly lit entrance room. Surprisingly well kept, the wood floors were polished and display cases were well dusted. Containing an assortment of very expensive looking books and miniature figurines of dogs and wolves. Perhaps the most noticeable thing at first sight being the large mural on the wall, a pack of wolves running wildly after a fleeting moon on a star lit night. Honestly it was kind of eerie. The painting and the old timey decorations made the whole place seem kind of creepy. The uneasy silence didn't help at all, it was quiet. Way too quiet...

 _ **'Move.'**_

"What?" I felt my body moving with haste to tackle Hinata to the ground. A spear flying just over us and gripping itself into the door behind us.

 _'A fucking spear?! I'm sure I'm do for something normal to happen to me today.'_

"Man you weren't kidding Tenten, he's pretty fast!" I chanced a look to see Tenten at the top of the staircase. Accompanied by another boy around our age. He sported an atrocious bowl cut and a green jumpsuit.

 _'And those **EYEBROWS**.' _

"What in the hell you caterpillar eyebrowed creep!" The words were damn near verbatim with my thoughts, but they didn't come from me. I looked to my left to see Hinata rising from under my arm, making a beeline up the staircase toward the strange boy and Tenten

"Um, lee. I'd run if I were you. Those claws say she's not very happy with you. " Tenten was almost in tears as a frantic lee heeded her warning and was now running up and down the stairs trying to escape a hungry Lioness.

 _'She's definitely more aggressive these days for sure. Whatever was passive about Hinata, is slipping more every day. But me...'_ I looked down at my hands.

 _' I feel like I just do enough to stay alive these days, like... like my drive is waning.'_

 _ **'You've become weak.'**_

"Where in the hell is that coming from?" I scanned the room, Hinata was still chasing Lee, Tenten hadn't moved, and I could smell Kiba nearby. But no one who sounded like that voice. That voice sounded familiar and I was certain I'd heard something.

sigh* "Hey Uzumaki, call your girlfriend off before we lose Lee."

Kiba's words snapped me back to the situation at hand. The strange voice would just have to wait for now.

"... She's not my girlfriend." I mumbled grouchily under my breath. But all I got was a very pressured glare back in response from Kiba.

"Fine. Hinata! First impression, remember? " When I didn't get a response from her, I let out a low growl, finally resulting in her to slow her chase. Albino cat eyes gave me an irritated stare. But I finally got the result I wanted when she repressed her anger and walked back over to join me. Claws retracting back to they're short normal nailed appearance. Clutching at a now re-agitated rib cage.

" I'm... sorry Mr. Inuzaka, that was uncalled for. I'm just really hungry, and your friend angered me more than I'd like to admit." She apologized with a surprising amount of sincerity. But all Kiba could do was laugh.

"Please, just Kiba. And Mr. Inuzaka doesn't even exist. Ma owns this own place. We used to come here to hunt in the Forest of the Death when I was a kid. But now" Kiba took time to prop himself up on top of one of the many glass cases.

"She's abandoned this place. I don't think she's been here since her beloved son went missing some years ago." He gave a smile at the girl atop the staircase.

"Panda Bear be a dear and make us all some food. I'm sure our guest are starving." The girl in question blushing hard at her nickname, giving a quick nod. Descending the stairs and disappearing into another room.

"Years? Why haven't you gone back yet then?" I found myself naturally curious as to why he'd avoid contact with his own life for so long.

" Well that's simple isn't it? I don't belong in the real world until the good Doctor isn't there to ruin it." His gaze was fixated on the forest just outside the front window. " Whatever Orochimaru is using to make more monsters in Eden, is coming from this forest. I'm positive."

" You realize Eden was in the Sound Country right? Why come all the way over to the middle of nowhere just to borrow from that forest?" Tactically, this didn't make any since.

"I'm not sure, but I have every intention on finding out. And when I do, that snake is dog food."

I allowed myself to laugh for what felt like the first time in a long time.

" That's a bit cheesy don't you think?" I'd deduced after our first encounter that Kiba was infused with some kind of wolf or dog. It'd explain the whole pack mentality he was promoting. Luckily enough for me, the laugh he returned was just as full hearted.

" You know kid, I think you'll fit in around here just fine." I was able to avert Kiba's gaze from the forest and onto Lee. " So what do you think Lee? How do you feel about your new brother and sister?"

"They both seem so full of youth! I hope they decide to stay long enough for us to spare some time. My apologies Miss Hinata, the spear was simply a formality. Rock Lee" Lee extended his hand out to Hinata. Even after running for his life, this guy was all smiles. I looked to my side and Hinata was still breathing with notable effort. But this guy, he looked like he didn't even break a sweat.

 _'What in the hell is he? Was that whole running for his life thing just an act?'_

"I suppose I can let it go." Hinata forced a smile and took his hand.

" Perfect! Then let's break bread, you'll both need some food in you if you want to recover properly." Kiba led us to a pretty impressive dining room. The main table could hold at least ten people." I'm afraid it will just be the seven of us tonight, so please sit wherever you want."

I paused, my hand getting ready to pull out my chair. _'But I only see five... Me, Hinata, Kiba.'_ I looked toward the kitchen, lee was helping Tenten bring out seven large plates. _'Tenten and Lee.'_

"Where are th-"

 _ **'Above you.'**_ my eyes darted up to see a pair of dark framed circular glasses starring down at me.

"What in the hell?" There's no way he'd been there the whole time.

"Ah I see you he found Shino, he's a bit shy. Hey bro, be nice, say hey to our guest." The man in question was suspended above us from the ceiling by his feet, hands tucked casually away in black jacket pockets. It's unclear what held his feet in place, but from where I stood it looked like a moving black mass circled around his feet.

 _'Are those bugs?'_

"Greetings." The mysterious boy said.

I merely felt myself collapsing in my seat. Staring up in aw until the strange boy descended on the other side of the wall and taking a seat at the table across me.

"I'm Shino Aburame."

" Naruto Uzumaki..." I gestured a wave across the table that was met with a slight nod.

"Well that makes six, but I'm afraid I can't find the seventh one anywhere."

Kiba seemed to give this some thought. "Hm, I just smelled that lazy bastard a minute ago. But there's to many of you in the room now."

"Um, Naruto. Do you hear that?" Hinata's asked, but before I could search the room, I felt a hand on my right shoulder.

sigh*

"Hey new guy, you're kinda in my spot." I peaked over my right shoulder slowly but what I saw made me jump out of my seat. Or rather what I didn't see.

 _'Nothing, there's. There's nothing there!'_

"Who's there!?" I watched the chair I was in pull out slightly and adjust as if someone had sat in it.

"Haha stop playing with the kid Shikamaru. No sense in scaring him off so soon."

I heard another sigh come from the chair. "... Fine." I watched the clear space in front of me flicker and blur until empty space was occupied by a boy around Kiba's age, or perhaps older. He dawned a spiked brown ponytail, tied up above his head. Wearing a blue Kohnoa Soccer Team jersey and black basketball shorts. With no shoes in the considerably cold house.

"Huh. So I get a set of claws and you get to turn invisible? Seems a bit unfair to me." The boy in question gave a me a lazy look. Slumped comfortably in his dinning chair.

"I wouldn't say invisible. It more a matter of perspective really. And if you ever met my spouse, you'd understand why I need to hide occasionally."

' _I can definitely relate.'_

"Shikamaru Nara." He gave me a lazy wave.

"Can we eat now?" His question turned on Kiba.

"Well tell me what you two think first. Thoughts?"

' _Kiba wasn't kidding, we really do need everyone's favor.'_

"Well I personally didn't think he'd find me. So, he has my approval." Shino gave his statement and reverted his attention to Lee and Tenten placing down plates. Full of bloody chunks of meat that was of an unknown origin. I could hear both Hinata's and my own stomach growl at the site.

We both shared a nervous laugh. "Sorry, guess we're both hungrier than I thought."

"Then let's stop the troublesome introductions and eat. The girl heard me with ease, so I'm satisfied for now." Shikamaru said.

Kiba's questioning ceased as he gave Hinata and I a content smile, taking a seat at the head of the table. " Well then that's that. Dig in everyone. I suppose your first task can start tomorrow." Kiba stood back up to take his plate from Tenten and pull out a chair for her directly next to him. He gave her a peck on the cheek as she accepted the gesture gracefully, having changed into a more traditional pink Chinese formal dress with a red floral pattern. Complimented by a now cleaner and neater pair of twin buns atop her head.

 _'Wow'_

"'Tenten here and that lazy bum over there will shadow you on whatever task Tenten sees fit. No offense to the boys, but she's my favorite and Shikamaru has a little bit on me in the smarts department." The as mentioned collective of which, simply shrugged in understanding. Kiba gave a toothy smile and finally began to eat, gesturing for us to join.

"Oh. I promise it's not anything human by the way. Bear is kinda Tenten's specialty." Kinda said through a mouth full of meet. Tenten lightly slapped him on the arm for eating with his mouth full.

But all the while I could feel the negative vibes Hinata and Tenten were shooting each other, not really taking there eyes off one another.

"Yes, it'll be much harder to gain my favor than just by simply spotting a stray monster here and there."

' _This might be a problem.'_

 ** _'She's a threat.'_**

I paused with a fork in my mouth. I was certain I'd heard something again, and there was no one at the table who fit that voice.

 _'Maybe if I try talking to myself instead?... who is that invading my thoughts?'_

 _ **'Who am I? I'm what's going to keep you alive.'**_

The rest of dinner had gone well, consisting of Lee and Kiba bombarding us both with questions about our lives prior to Eden. Our transformations and whatever else they could think of. All in good nature, but I found it difficult to answer some of them.

"Where are you from? Do you have a family? Do you think your friends are worried?" Hinata had taken over when she noticed a couple questions hit close to home, taking my hand in hers under the table as I thought about our past. Something that honestly didn't look much brighter than the quickly passed hell we were currently sifting through.

' _Anyone who cares about me has probably stopped looking, or already died in that pit.'_ I blanked out for the rest of the conversation until I found myself at the door of one of the many house rooms, key in hand.

"Naruto, are you ok?" I felt Hinata take the key from me as she opened the door and walked in.

The room was pitch black, covering the early morning sun with thick crimson drapes. Only a peak of sun coming through that I quickly covered. I could feel my eyes pulsing as they adjusted to see more clearly in the dark. I noted a single twin sized bed, an aged couch, and a lot of storage that fit in randomly around the room.

Directly behind me were narrowed albino cat eyes. Waiting rather impatiently for an answer to their question.

"Hinata... I'm fine I promise." She stared a little longer at me, my form slightly nervous under her scrutiny.

"Well fine, if you'd like to lie, you can take the couch."

 _'The hell I will!'_

I opened my mouth in protest but it was too late. She had already opened the bathroom door and began running a shower.

"Well, shit."

I went in search of a common bathroom and with luck found one at the end of the hall, having borrowed a pair of pajama shorts and directions from Lee who lived directly across the hall.

Taking a shower after what felt like years was the equivalent to shedding a skin. I felt fresh and renewed. I looked at the man in the mirror a bit surprised, for one thy my hair was actually blonde and not the dirt encrusted mess I thought it was and two, that my body was still so innocent looking. Time and time again we were harassed and beaten, but this skin looked brand new due to the healing factor. I finally tore myself from the mirror when those thoughts came up.

But unfortunately, by the time I returned Hinata was still in the shower.

"Well I guess I didn't really work out an argument to get into that bed anyway."

 _'I understand why she hasn't forgiven me yet.'_ I felt myself sigh in defeat as I sank into a surprisingly comfy couch. I was almost fast asleep when I heard the bathroom door open. I thought about continuing to pretend sleeping... or sneaking a peak.

 _'Hormones are a bitch.'_ A gentle voice interrupted my internal struggle.

"Keep your eyes closed, I know when you're faking Naruto."

 _'God damnit.'_

"Yeah yeah I will." I heard the graceful drop of her towel and the sound of clothes being slid on.

 _'Maybe just one look.'_ I chanced opening one eye ever so slightly to see what was going on. But I was met with the angry gaze of a fully dressed lioness inches away from my face.

"How'd I know you didn't have any self-control? What do you have to say for yourself?" I took a moment to take in her form. Her long indigo hair was tied up in a wet pony tail. Pale skin still glistening from the warm shower she just had, all covered up by a black hoodie much too big for her.

 _'I guess it made sense that she got clothes from one of the guys. Her and Tenten don't exactly see eye to eye.'_ I heard the clearing of her throat.

"I'm waiting." Beautiful lavender eyes were what stared at me this time, slightly annoyed, but still. I missed that look.

"Umm, have I told you how beautiful you are lately?" My charm however seemed to have little to no effect as she shook her head at my antics.

"Naruto, go to sleep."

"Sorry..." I closed my eyes and attempted to find sleep again. My body exhausted but my mind unwilling. The unexpected happened an hour so into my inner turmoil. I felt a familiar weight place itself on my chest. I looked down to see Hinata. Her head placed familiarly on my chest, her bare legs intertwining with mine.

"You're lucky you're warm." She squeezed tightly under my arms. "And that the nightmares are still here..."

"Hinata. I'm-"

"Shh, it's ok." I felt a cool finger place itself on my lips. She rose temporarily to place a kiss on my forehead.

"You can just suffer in silence for now."

Th closeness of her was driving me mad, and I was almost positive there was nothing on under that hoodie. Her curves melding perfectly into me as her legs adjusted themselves in between mine.

 _'Oh she's evil...'_ I could feel my body temperature peeking and my thoughts racing a hundred miles a minute. But it didn't really seem to concern her as she was soon fast asleep. Leaving me to dwell on the past day's events. How we'd escaped the Hell known as Eden. And yet… I was still as uncertain as the day I woke up in that cell. My mind was restless and hungry for answers. I watched the gentle rise of Hinata's breaths as she slept peacefully on my chest.

' _Why us?'_

 ** _xXx_**

 **A/N:** **Next update will be in a week or so unless I'm feeling froggy. So, tell me what you think. What Will Tenten's test be? Who else is in Kiba's pack? Whys Naruto in the dog house? Any spelling mistakes?**

- **ST**


	5. Nightmares

"Hey you."- Someone speaking.

Hey you- Normal rendition of Naruto telling the story.

' _Hey you.'_ More specific thoughts Based on the situation.

' _ **Hey you.'-**_ unknown

 **Let's just get into it. Let me know what you think guys.**

 **\- ST**

 **xXx**

I decided that day that my dreams where trying to tell me something. Throughout my sleep, I could feel the constant sensation of discomfort. Waking up and not being able to move, my eyes boring holes into the ceiling above me. The only comfort I could find being in the girl who laid so peacefully on my chest.

It didn't take me long to get to the root of what was waking me. Memories of my life before Eden had been flooding my mind every time I drifted off back to sleep.

* * *

"Hey, Naruto are you ok? Snap out of it idiot I've said your name like three times!" I shook my head at the sudden aggravating barrage of sound in my left ear.

"Um, ow? You know just because you're small doesn't mean you're not loud." I heard a snort at my response.

"You're one to talk, you're the loudest kid I know." I looked passed Sakura to see an arrogant smirk.

 _'Of course, you can't manage to mind your own business Sasuke.'_

"Butt out jerk!" I stopped walking so I could get in Sasukes face. Today was the day of the Kohnoa city festival, it had been twenty minutes into it and he was already pissing me off. But he didn't shy away when I moved closer.

"Who's going to make me?" Sasuke put some effort into shoving me a couple feet back. Making me bump roughly into Hinata.

"God damnit Sasuke!" I turned to make sure she was all right.

"Sorry Hinata... It was this jerks fault." In truth Sasuke and Sakura were both my best friends, but he had moved away some time ago. Leaving just me and Sakura in Konoha while he attended school In the Sound. Somehow, I feel like we drifted apart, but not just Sasuke and I. Sakura also kept her distance after Sasuke left... It made me really wonder the depth of our friendship, was it that superficial that one person kept us as friends? Or perhaps it was more than that.

My answer came a week ago, when Sasuke gave me a call letting me know he was coming back to town. My concern being that two years had passed and a lot had changed, so who's to say we'd even still be friends anymore.

We were all graduating seniors. I'd had been accepted to a pretty decent college, successfully pulled off being an independent minor. I'd even made a great deal of friends on the way. But something was off, and it felt a little to empty; maybe a little to lonely after my best friends had distanced themselves. Me and Hinata had been going steady for about a year before we broke up, yet I can't for the life of me figure out why I would let her go. I told her that I valued her as a friend and that maybe we should stay that way. But part of me feels like it's because I felt more for Sakura. Or maybe I just don't know what the hell I wanted.

My biggest mistake being when Hinata caught me confessing these feeling to Sakura via text... we didn't last long after that.

'But I must be pretty stupid, because she's all over him.' I already knew how much Sakura felt for Sasuke. Even when we were kids. So, their constant flirting didn't go unnoticed, it had been a few days and the two were already moving pretty fast.

' _Makes sense, no telling when he'll be back again.'_

Hinata and I remained close friends, even close enough to bring on this awkward friend reunion so I wouldn't be the awkward third wheel. I'm not sure how she deals with me, but more nagging broke me from my train of thought before I could think about it further.

"Naruto! Stop antagonizing Sasuke." I could see a smirk beneath onyx eyes as Sasuke gave me his most jabbing look.

"Yeah idiot, you don't want Sakura kicking your ass like old times." He placed his arm around her shoulder, pulling her back against his chest. That bastard knew I liked her but I suppose he won this war fair and square. Sakura had been head over heels for him forever. The proof being her ridiculous blushing at the gesture.

"S-Sasuke.."

 _'Oh kill me now, she even stutters._ '

"I'll show you an ass kicking!" As his smirk grew my fist tightened out of frustration. But before I could lay a finger on Sasuke I felt a gentle tug on my sleeve.

"Huh?"

"Naruto could you win me that cub over there for me?" It was Hinata, and she was pointing to a chubby little stuffed lion cub over by the ball throw. She was either very concerned by my growing agitation, or she reaaallly wanted a stuffed lion. But either way I was happy she was there.

She was always there for me.

 _'Man I really fucked up with that one didn't I?'_

But instead of beating myself up for being a dumbass, I put on the biggest smile I had. "Duh! I'll get you all the lions Hinata, let's go!" I gave the couple besides me an arrogant grin of my own. "You two can come too so I can sweep the floor with Sasuke." Oh yeah, the spark of competition was definitely in the air now, driving me forward with a new found enthusiasm.

 _'Just like old times.'_

The rest of the night went down as probably one of the best nights of my life. Our friendship felt fresh, and I can't remember the last time I laughed so hard. And for the first time in a long time, I felt like I wasn't alone anymore. I could even feel my affection for Hinata growing all over again, probably because of all the silly couple things there were at this festival. Games, silly pictures in the photo booth, and even the Ferris wheel. Catching us both off guard with a perfect view of a setting sun and rising moon in the distance.

" Hinata, why did we ever break up?" I worked up the nerve to ask her at the top of the Ferris wheel. I felt like a stupid kid who couldn't make up his mind, but I know I wanted her back more than anything. More than whatever it was I felt for Sakura.

"I'm not sure Naruto, you tell me." Hinata's expression was kind yet sullen, barely mustering a small smile. " I think it's because you weren't honest with either of us." She looked back out at the sunset.

"What do you mean?" I'm not sure I really had an answer myself. The breakup had been my fault for sure, I told her it wasn't a good time but why?

"If you had been honest with yourself about your feelings for Sakura, then we could've maybe worked through it, maybe even had nights like this all the time. But instead... instead you kept it to yourself and tried to ignore them like they weren't there." Instinctively I caught a tear that fell from her cheek with my hand.

"Hinata I'm sor-" she removed my hand, and sent it back to me.

" Don't! Naruto, just don't. Can you take me home? I think we should all go home now." Tears were at a free fall now, and I know for sure this was all on me. But I didn't press the matter further.

When the ride was over we met up with Sakura and Sasuke who had found a nice bench to taint with their PDA.

 _'It's like he never left. A blessing and a curse I suppose.'_

"Alright losers, break it up. It's getting pretty dark and I have work tomorrow." Obviously, I got some groans in complaint from a certain pinkette.

"Why do I feel like you just like ruining my fun?"

"Yup, you got me. But unless you'd like to walk..." Sasuke was going to wait on his brother and head back to the sound from here. So, I was the only ride for the girls.

" Sakura you should probably go, I'll see you again." Sasuke gave her a gentle tap on the forehead. "Promise."

"Oh kill me now." I'm not sure if they could hear me but Hinata definitely giggled at my antics.

 _'Good, at least she's not to mad to laugh.'_

"Come on girls." I turned to Sasuke and gave him a smile.

"I'll see you around jerk." I was pretty surprised when he accepted my hug without too much bitching.

"Yeah. Hey can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah sure. Hey can you two wait for me at the gate?" Hinata gave me a nod and Sakura gave Sasuke a kiss. When they were off, I gave Sasuke my attention.

"You're a lucky guy Sasuke..."

" And you're an idiot who could've been just as happy. Hinata is so into you it hurts." I gave a light hearted laugh in response.

" You're a little too late on that one, that boat already sailed man. I kinda fucked that up. Hard."

"Yeah I know, Sakura told me."

 _'Oh Of course she did!'_ I decided to keep my mouth shut and let him get to the point.

"But what I mean to say is she still is. I saw the way she looks at you man, she's just hurt, that's all. Try again, just do it right this time. Like us." Sasuke was only looking at Sakura's retreating from at this point." I wish I hadn't taken so long to get it right. So much time wasted." Sasuke stood up from the bench, preparing himself to leave. "Just... just take care of her for me until I see you again. We'll do this again."

"You can count on me." We gave each other one last cocky grin before he walked off. It surprisingly wasn't so hard saying goodbye the second time. Somehow it was expected; at least this time I know for sure he wouldn't forget about us.

I walked over to catch up with the girls. Unsurprisingly enough when I turned to look at Sasuke, he hadn't even looked back. I wish I had that kind of assurance.

 _'That I didn't have to look back.'_

But when I turned to look back at the girls all I saw was Hinata bolting out of the crowded festival exit, no Sakura in sight.

Then I realized I gave Hinata my keys to keep in her purse.

 _'Are these jerks trying to take off without me?!'_ I sped through the possibilities of jokes they might be playing as I took off after them. Orange converse gliding across the ground and a black jacket tail flapping behind me. I rounded two corners on quiet Konoha streets before I caught site of indigo hair rushing in the wind. A light white winter jacket and blue shorts. ' _Yep, those are definitely her shorts...'_ I shook off my thoughts as I struggled to keep up with a pretty fast Hinata. Blue short shorts where my motivation for running at this point, that and I knew neither of the girls could drive stick correctly anyway.

 _'Hell no if they think they're going to wreck my car!_ ' I kept forward, making sure not to lose her in the Konoha alleys.

 _'Like seriously when'd her thighs get so built?'_ I finally caught up to her at a street lamp, just an alley away from my car. By the time I reached her she was damn near hyperventilating. But she didn't acknowledge my prescience in the least.

" Haha very funny. Thought you'd lose me huh?" I managed my words through shallow breaths, but she paid me no mind. I grabbed on her shoulder when I realized she hadn't heard a single word I said. "Hinata?" She turned to me. But I didn't expect her to be crying in hysterics, nothing she said made sense.

" Hinata what's wrong? Slow down and speak to me?"

 _'And where the hell is sakura?'_

"Sh-she's. She's GONE!" Hinata was damn near shouting to get the words out, a crying mess in my arms.

" What do you mean? What happened? Where's Sakura?" My mind was racing, they're were both just laughing at my expense not five minutes ago.

 _'What the hell could've happened?'_

" Those men. They took Sakura. They took her Naruto!" I released her from my grip and immediately started scanning the area. The alley was dimly lit and I could see a few cars just outside the exit of it. If she had chased them for so long, they couldn't have gotten too far. I tucked Hinata behinds me as I slowly crept toward the parking lot.

"What did they look like?" My voice was calm but I could feel my nerves rattling like a thunderstorm. My hand reaching into my pocket for my phone to call 911.

"Th-That! Naruto behinds us!"

The last image I had still burns bright in my memories. The sight of a tall man in a long white trench coat, greasy black hair, deathly pale skin and a smile only a lunatic could muster. As my eyes turned to face him, his body began to change. His neck began to crack and contort as it lengthened. His casual smile unhinging as it grew to inhuman like proportions. And long fangs accompanied an already large nightmarish mouth.

"Hello children!"

* * *

His head lunging at us was the last part of the dream I remember, every time.

' _Every God Damn time.'_

I woke up again in a start, but this time my blood was boiling. Every time that bastard Orochimaru popped up in my dreams I can feel my blood lust rising. The need to feed aching on my fangs. Drool dripping from the corners of my mouth like a rabid dog.

Then I realized where I was.

Hinata was under me on the couch, my clawed hands gripped firmly around her neck and my exposed fangs so close to the throbbing artery on her neck that ran just under my fingers. She was still fast asleep, the only sign of discomfort being a small moan as my weight shifted on top of her. But as innocent as she was I could still feel the urge to end her life rising, pooling up in my eyes as a sight I needed to see and hammering into my head as something I'd want to remember. Her blood was mine.

 _'Just. One. Bite.'_

 _ **'Save this lust for your enemies. Otherwise... you'll have no pack to help you take what is ours. Save your hunger for Orochimaru.'**_

 _'That voice again.'_ I'd been hearing it on and off the last couple days. But I didn't complain, whatever it was had interrupted my thoughts and gave me a second to think about what I was doing. it obviously seemed to benefit the both of us, so I simply heeded it's warning and slowed my breathing. I could feel my claws slowly retracting and my jawline straightening as my teeth found their respective places. I laid back down, my head on Hinata's chest, listening to her quiet breaths as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry Hinata." I could still feel my anger ragging inside, caught off by my sudden withdrawal. Leaving a hole in me, hungry, angry, and wanting.

 **xXx**

 **A/N: A little context for y'all.**


	6. Initiation

"Hey you."- Someone speaking.

Hey you- Normal rendition of Naruto telling the story.

' _Hey you.'_ More specific thoughts Based on the situation.

' **Hey you.'-** unknown

 **A/N: Time for another update. Thoughts on the characters so far? Let me know.**

 **-ST**

* * *

"Wake up. Wake up Hinata!" This was my third attempt in waking up the lioness, but to no avail.

 _'She sleeps like a fucking rock.'_ I gave up as I laid still under her sleeping form. _'When did she get so heavy anyway? She's tiny.'_

Growl*

 _'Man I'm starving too, I don't have time for this.'_

I lifted her carefully only to have her growl in her sleep. Stabbing agitated claws into my rib cage.

"Ow! Hinata wake the hell up! That hurts! " Still nothing, just an annoyed face on an otherwise peaceful girl.

"Ok fine, we can play this game." I sunk my teeth ever so gently into her ear.

 _'Still nothing?...'_

' _ **Try meaning it this time.'**_

I bit even harder, tooth turning to a small fang. Releasing a little blood flow onto my lip.

"God damnit, you asshole!" I finally got the response I wanted when Hinata was cursing blindly on top of me, clutching at her left ear.

"Well good morning to you too sunshine." I couldn't help the stupid grin that spread across my face. It was rare to see her this aggravated or this aggressive in general.

Ever sense we'd been taken, her whole demeanor seemed to be changing. Like I was getting too know a whole different Hinata. Her mood was harsh and her voice was far from soft anymore.

' _Considering what we've been through... I guess that's not really a surprise.'_ She continued to sit atop of me, ear still in hand.

"Are you trying to die an early death? I was having such a good dream."' The look on her face spoke volumes. Genuine disappointment. I'd interrupted something amazing and I was going to pay for it later.

"Not particularly?" the sarcasm definitely didn't help with her attitude. She looked down at me, and then down to where she straddled my waist, legs on either side of my hips, shifting back slightly to put more of her weight on me. " I guess it depends on how I die?"

 _'Does she not know how amazing that feels?'_

"I'm sure it'd be a pleasant death." A pause a she shifted her wait once more on top of me. "So is this your way of saying good morning? Or are you just happy to see me?" She laughed at my immediately red face. Pushing back onto my growing length beneath her hips.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry Hinata. It just kinda-" a yawn interrupted my train of thought and my apology before either could finish.

"Why'd you wake me?" Either she was teasing me on purpose or she more or less didn't care about what her body was doing to mine.

"It's just that we have to meet up with Tenten and Shikamaru in like, five minutes. Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining but you'd kill me if we were late."

She didn't say anything as she slid off of me.

"Well I guess I better stop spoiling myself and wake up on my own. In my own bed." I didn't have anything to retort as she went to the bathroom to change.

' _Well it looks like I messed that one up too. Great.'_

"Hey new meat! We're leaving in five. " I could clearly hear the agitated sounds of an impatient Tenten banging on the other side of my bedroom door. " So, hurry it up. I don't like my time wasted."

"Please listen to her, I'd rather not deal with her attitude." A voice I assumed came from a less energetic Shikamaru.

"Yeah we'll be right out!" I scrambled to find some clothes in the rooms many dressers. I settled on an old grey hoodie, blue jeans, and luckily enough a pair of black chucks I found under the bed.

 _'Not my favorite color, but they'll have to do.'_ By the time I was situated, Hinata had come out completely dressed. Wearing a tight purple tank top and short jean shorts that seemed to have a hard time covering her curvy hips.

"Um?" I could literally hear myself gulp at the site of her.

"Any reason you're staring?" Her posture was defensive as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and pointed albino feline eyes in my direction.

' _I could name two good reasons.'_

" Oh nothing. But don't you think it's kinda cold for that?"

' _Yep. Definitely too cold.'_ If the two pointing figures I saw were any indication.

"Yes. But the only girl in this house whose even close to my measurements seems to have a very." A long pause as she looked over her clothes in the bedroom mirror. "Eccentric taste in clothing." She looked away, a glimmer of bashfulness in her cheeks.

"More like a slutty taste..."

"What'd you say?"

 _'Damnit did I say that out loud!?'_

"Nothing. I said there's no time to waste! Tenten is waiting on us."

"Hmph. Let her wait." Hinata stuck her nose up at the very mention of the brown haired girl's name.

"Hinata play nice. We don't need any problems with them this early on." Her annoyed look turned to me now.

"Oh so you're on her side now? Do you not remember what she did to me?"

I was off the couch in a flash, my face now inches away from hers.

"She'd have to go through me first. I'll always protect you, you know that."

My eyes searched hers. Hopefully she would understand where I was coming from.

 _' I'm only here to protect you.'_

"You won't have to. I'll kill her myself if she crosses the line. And you" I felt a pointed finger push me against the wall. " And if you get in my way..." Hinata brought her lips inches from mine, I could feel her heat against mine as she molded into me, breast pressed firmly against my chest.

"Don't ever think about defending me if I can do it myself." Fangs bared with a growling undertone. " I can do it myself."

"And I can do it better." I could feel my own aggression rising, I knew we were both more than capable of protecting ourselves now. But I'd be damned if I stood by and watched more of my friends die or get hurt.

"Lets go, before we're late." I cut her off, dropping the subject and heading toward the door. My mind trying to adjust to Hinata's new independent attitude.

 _'It's like she doesn't even need me anymore...'_ I opened the door to an impatient Tenten. Stamping her foot, an old school two barrel shotgun in her hands. Clad in black crop top and yellow track pants. _'Do women around her not believe in the cold? Or are they all out for my hormones?'_ I harnessed a stare as I tried to divert my eyes from her pointed look.

"Quite done arguing with your girlfriend Uzumaki?

"She's. Not. My. Girlfriend." It seemed everyone and their mother was out to rub it in too.

"Whatever kid, meet us at the edge of the forest. You'll be doing a special task for me, and Shikamaru here will be shadowing you to make sure you don't mess it up."

"Mess what up exactly?" But my question only echoed down the hallway as Shikamaru and Tenten had already sped off. But I could make out a chipper Kiba waving her off. I decided to try and get as much info out of him before I went walking into the unknown.

"Oi, Kiba you got a minute? I got a couple questions." I met him at the edge of the staircase, Hinata a few steps behind me.

"Sure pup, I'm never too busy to pass some knowledge." He's level of energy was concerning seeing as it was damn near midnight. I was relieved to know that everyone in the house preferred a more nocturnal schedule. I was certain too much sun exposure would be agony after staying secluded in that lab for so long.

"First. You realize you're like a year older than me, right? And second, what are we about to do out there?" I'd always been the curious type, but to say I was no longer a fan of surprises would be a gross understatement.

"Well it's a matter of perspective really... I like to think a couple years of tearing through flesh weighs heavier than the typical junior to senior comparison. And as for your second question. " Kiba gave me a huge grin, slapping both of his hands on my shoulders.

" Well let's just say, you're going to find out why I love my Panda Bear so much. She gets me, you know?" To be such a fierce creation of man and science, Kiba sure had a... gushy side? He was clearly daydreaming as he mentioned her, boyish look in his eye as he mentioned their bond.

" Who knows, maybe she'll help you two with your little problem." He dropped his hands and gave me a more serious look. " And I met what I said Uzumaki. If she doesn't like what you two are putting out. Then don't be surprised when you're looking for a new home. I put full trust into anyone that lives under my roof."

I reflected on Kiba's words, all the way to the edge of the forest.

 _'How do you find somebody like that in a world like this?'_ I looked to Hinata, but her focus seemed to set on Tenten, who was a few yards ahead of us in the tree line.

"Took you both long enough. I only have you both until sunrise. So, let's get started." She pulled out a silver knife from a holster on her hip. A black marble hand grip and a tribal etched pattern on the blade.

"Damn. That looks pretty expensive." Tenten was all smiles at the blades acknowledgment.

" Kiba spoils me. Here." She sheathed it and tossed it to me.

"It's pretty hefty too, how much was it?" I felt Hinata take it from me to observe its design.

"Too much. But I Trust you to use it for tonight. I'm giving you until sunrise to kill the biggest predator you can find out here."

"That seems easy enough, what's out there anyway? Wolves? Foxes?" I watched her chuckle as she slung the shotgun over her shoulder.

"Well yes and yes, but my favorite is the family of grizzlies out there. They're not hibernating yet, so you still have time to hunt one down."

' _I thought jobs was fucking kidding about the bear steak."_

 _ **'We can kill them with ease.'**_

 _'Well I'm glad one of us is confident.'_

" So then what's the catch? I know I've never faced a fucking bear before, but I know for sure that they'll probably rip me apart."

" I'm guessing that's what the gun is for?" I looked at Hinata who had sheathed the blade along her waist.

"And you'd be wrong." Tenten seemed pleased with her deduction regardless. "They're empty see?" She cocked open the shotgun to show its empty chambers. "Can't have some stray civilian seeing us walking around with our prey without any real explanation for their deaths, right? "

"That makes sense I suppose. So then how are we hunting a freakin bear?"

Again, more laughs at my expense.

"This exercise will be all grit. You may only use your own claws and teeth. Shikamaru will make sure you don't cheat. Oh, and do me a favor and skin it with that knife when you're done, momma needs a new fur coat!"

"You're kidding..." I turned to look at Hinata's face who was caught equally off guard.

"Never." Tenten was dead ass serious.

sigh*

"Oh yeah, where is Shikamaru anyway?" My question earned a giggle from both of the girls.

"Me? I've been here the whole time."

" Where in the hell did you come from!?" My heart was pounding as I turned to see a disinterested Shikamaru leaning against the same tree I had been on.

" I'm everywhere man, it's a matter of perspective really. So just pay better attention next time."

 _'So why the heck couldn't you say something about this guy?'_

 _ **'He poses no threat to you.'**_ I decided not to press further as I focused my attentions back on Tenten.

"Any other rules?"

"Oh damn, I almost forgot!" Tenten reached in her back pocket and pulled out two black bandanas. "You'll be doing this blindfolded." She tossed us the rags and I couldn't help but wonder.

"Because?" My jaw had long sense stopped dropping and instead, I deadpanned at her outrageous statement.

"Well I could conjure up some bull shit about you needing to embrace your senses or something. But honestly, it's because I feel like it. And also." Tenten threw a smirk in Hinata's direction. " Because your house cat keeps eyeballing me."

"I'd be careful if I were you, you said any predator. So what's to stop me from coming after you?"

" Try me little girl, I'll rip those pretty little eyes right out."

"Ladies please! No use in making more problems." I tried separating the two but Hinata pushed right past me.

"Naruto no one asked you!"

I could feel the anger building from my gut as I held back a roar. But gritted teeth and ferocity still cloaked my voice as spoke again.

"Hinata. Chill out." My hand grabbed hers as I yanked her firmly behind me. But she was right back in my face almost instantly.

"Or what? What the hell are you going to do? Leave again?" Her anger was boiling now, an innocent little girl transforming into a fierce lioness. I know she was just upset, but I found my body on auto pilot with my next movement.

I found my hand wrapped around her neck, pulling her close to me. My teeth close enough to graze her ear. But I steadied my breath as I maintained control.

"Do as I say." I whispered in her ear gently, but she understood my sincerity. Her claws and anger gone at the sight of my frustration. And probably more importantly the dominance I could feel myself radiating.

 _ **' Keep your people in check, or I'll have too. '**_

"O-okay." She seemed nervous as she brought her hands to mine, slowly unfolding them from her neck. " I'm sorry, I think I'm just hungry."

 _'Typical.'_ I felt myself relax as I hugged her.

"Yeah, I'm a little edgy too." She felt a little more like the old Hinata when she hugged me back.

"You didn't have to yell.."

 _'Doesn't she realize she started it?'_

"Ahh and that brings us to the point of this special hunt. Control. I take it you've noticed a lack of it lately?"

I considered her words for a moment as I recalled my more frequent outburst of aggression in the past couple days.

"I have. It's kinda like, food isn't feeding me. Like I'm still hungry. No matter what I eat." I thought back to the feast of bloody meat we had when we first arrived at Kiba's home. It was amazing, but it didn't really seem to feed the blood lust inside of me. "Why?" Hinata didn't move to much in my arms, but I could tell she was also focused on what Tenten had to say.

"Well, I do think Kiba could explain it better. But I'll do my best." She eased off of the both of us, the atmosphere suddenly a lot less hostile. And a bit more solemn.

" You see, that lust, that beast is not something that can be simply fed and expected to be sated. It's more than that, it's about the hunt. The rush of chasing down and killing something with your own teeth; feeling it's life leave its body and mold into your own. To put it simply, you're not hungry for meat. You need to tear into something for that hunger to dim. " Tenten looked down at her hands and willed her claws to draw forward. "That's why Kiba and I get along so well, ya know? There's no delusion about what we've become. We even embrace it."

She smiled just like a school girl at the mention of his name. "Kiba. Kiba really gets me."

' _You want this?'_

"Wait, you had me until there. What do you mean?"

"The most important part of all of this!" Her eyes were now on mine. But gone was the solemn nature. Instead, pooling black eyes drowned out the gaze of what I thought was a sane girl. "You see, we love our gift! We embrace it. The hunt, the thrill, the feral love of it all. And you." A fully clawed finger was centimeters away from my nose. "You have to either choose to hold onto your hopeless humanity. Or become a true predator."

 _'Is this bitch crazy?'_

"You've really lost yourself in this, haven't you?"

"Nah kid." It was Shikamaru's turn to speak this time." We've found who we really are. You'll find yourselves too, just give it time." He walked to our side, with an exhausted sigh for Tenten's overzealous speech on the topic.

"Sure, there's fanatics like Tenten and Kiba." He dodged a rock for his comment. "But for the most part, the rest of us found our purpose as something slightly more elevated in the food chain. Something a little stranger... a little darker." Shikamaru's image began to blur before me and in seconds he seemed to have disappeared. But I knew better than to fall for that again.

"You're still there, aren't you?"

"You're learning. Now let's get this over with, Ino is coming back and I don't want to hear her mouth for being late to dinner."

Tenten jumped with joy at the proceedings. "Finally! Go make me proud kids."

* * *

The next few hours were spent paws on the ground, our noses and ears on high alert. Listening to the deep music of the forest. The quiet crunching of twigs and the dead sound of crinkled leaves. The flapping of birds overhead drowned out the shallow breathing of small woodland animals shuffling around on the cold earth. Brisk wind caressed my face as I rotated my blindfolded eyes in search of life.

 _'I can see so much without really seeing a damn thing.'_

"I hate her. But this bandanna thing actually wasn't a bad idea. It's like I can sense everything around me." I could feel Hinata moving carefully alongside of me. The sniffing of her nose so close to the ground. "Wait, do you hear that?"

I could feel the thundering stomp of something close by. Heavy and definitely moving towards us.

"Are you kidding? I FEEL that."

 _ **'Move!'**_ Instinct took over as I dodged left, taking Hinata with me as I rolled down what I assumed was a small hill. Crashing at the base of it onto a pile of dead wood.

"Ouch...I think we found our Yogi." I rubbed the base of my skull as I adjusted from the larger animal's sudden attack.

I mustered a wordless roar as I charged back up the hill at the beast. But I'm not sure where my mind went after I created that hill.

The next thing I could remember was the spray of blood as crimson pooled under my tongue and ran like rivers out of the corners of my mouth. The beast's neck victim to my fangs as my hunger cried in release at the taste of the beast's flesh.

 _'Did I black out?'_ I imagined I did as I lifted my bandanna to see a large brown grizzly bear underneath me. Signs of a struggle were certain as I noted the many scraps running along my blood covered arms and wolf like bite marks all over the bears mutilated fur. I looked over to see Hinata had already begun skinning the animal, her own face covered in dried blood, a beautiful contrast against the now rising sun. Paying no attention to me as she moved the blade smoothly under the skin.

" Looks like your back, feel better?"

"Back? What the hell happened? How long has it been?"

 _'I have a killer headache too. What the hell did I do?'_

"You went fucking crazy that's what. You chased this poor thing all over the forest. You caught it maybe a four hours ago, and then you proceeded to hunt down all of them. You've been feeding ever since." She took a second to stop skinning and look at my confused face. "You mean you don't remember?"

 _ **'You're welcome.'**_

But both the words of Hinata and even the fox within just fell into dead space. I could feel my jaw agape as I looked at the horizon beyond Hinata. There was the unmistakable silhouette of a man, enlarged in my view as he glided beneath the morning sun. As he got closer I noted long jet black hear and a pale white chest. He was still at a distance when I noted large black wings, sprouting from the back of a pale humanoid form. Making headway as it's wings flapped and it passed just over us. If I didn't know better I'd think I was looking at an angel or maybe a devil?

"Is that? Is that... a raven?"

 **xXx**


	7. Lavender

"Hey you."- Someone speaking.

Hey you.- Normal rendition of Naruto telling the story.

 _'Hey you.'_ More specific thoughts based on the situation.

 _ **'Hey you.'**_ Unknown voice.

xXx- Flashback beginning/end

Obviously, I don't own Naruto. But enjoy my spin on this AU anyway, enjoy.

-ST

xXx

"Want to hear something crazy my boy? My colleagues use to tell me that immortality was unobtainable. A miracle reserved for that of angels and other made up nonsense. But I delved deeper. Deeper into the heart of man. Discovering what makes them tick. What's makes man... man. It's far more than anything someone could simply recite in their silly studies and holy books."

Orochimaru was fixated deeply on his own hands, his rambling thoughts echoing in the damp, cold laboratory. I could make out the pale of his skin in the dimly lit room. His shaking form carefully harboring a tall glass of God knows what between his hands. His eyes widened as he sipped slowly.

"They told me there was no way to augment the average person. To reach super human greatness. Let alone immortality! But look at us now My boy, we delved into the rabbit hole, bearing fruits true. Exposing God's flaws! I've made my own monsters HERE. In Eden."

 ** _'What the hell is he on about now?'_**

"Is that all I am to you, you freak? A monster?! When I get out of here, I'll kill you myself."

Orochimaru continued to sip on his drink. Eyes fixed on my cage with burning yellow and red eyes. A long forked tongue picking up any droplets that dared spill over the edge of his glass.

Do you know what it means Naruto? To be a predator. An apex killer that cannot be trifled with? It means we've won. We've cracked that silly code. Overcome humanities asinine need to protect the weak, and instead act only on the necessities. And with this. With this we are God."

Orochimaru skin glazed over. Chips of pale skin falling to the floor, to be replaced by a slimy coating of scales that resembled that of a freshly hatched reptile. Flesh falling from his patchy exposed skin into saturated lumps on the ground.

"So Kill? Me? Well then, I dare say my boy. That my work here is quite done."

xXx

"Get down you dumb idiot!"

I felt a rock graze against the side of my head as I hit the ground, dodging the blunt majority of it.

"What in the he-"

A pair of hands covered my mouth before I could speak further. I found that Shikamaru was quickly reeling me and Hinata into the tree line with haste. Using whispered voice as he communicated as quietly as possible.

"So you see what appears to be a man sized demon bird and you just gawk at it?! Are you daft?" I didn't respond. I just watched as Hell's black feathered angel flapped its wings overhead. Creeping farther away from us and further into the forest.

"Someone want to explain this shit?" I asked Shikamaru who eased off of us as the winged creature faded into the distance.

"Well you know how Kiba said there's some not so nice people out here? Well there's Exhibit: A." We all stared in the same direction for signs of its return.

"...ok I'll bite. Who the hell was that and why do I suddenly feel inadequate." I motioned to my clawed hand and growing fangs.

"I mean I'm pretty much a damned werefox! It shouldn't be getting any weirder than this...wait, how'd I do that?" I looked down at my fully clawed hand. I had been able to summon my strength without much thought.

"See. Looks like Tenten's training took to you well. And as for that thing... Kiba did say there are a lot meaner things out there than him. Or any of us."

"Yeah but he can fucking fly..."

"I agree with Naruto, I think wings kinda change the things a little bit." Hinata agreed so thankfully I knew my thoughts weren't too vain on the subject. Normal or not, I feel like I still reserve the right to be on a somewhat even scale when it comes to others.

 _'Even if "others" aren't exactly average themselves.'_

"Well it's not all claws and fangs ya know. I barely have sharp teeth as it is." Shikamaru augmented his point by showing his pitifully sized canines. "Some of us compensate in other ways. But this isn't the time or place for this conversation. We'll find Tenten and head back."

"No need." Just then I heard a rustle in the shrubbery closest to us as Tenten emerged from what I assume was her hiding place. " Now let's get the hell out of here. Kiba will definitely want to hear about this."

She paused only to take the bloody bear pelt from Hinata.

"I can't believe you actually got it!" The excitement on her face only lasted a second however as she fixed the girl with a analyzing stare. "Maybe you'll have some worth after all."

xXx

The walk back was as tense as it was quiet. I could hear every paranoid breath the others took as they occasionally scanned the skies for more flying beast. Myself included.

 _'What in the hell was that?'_

 _ **'A threat.'**_

As we reached closer to the estate grounds I noticed Tenten's mood perk up at the sight of a paled purple convertible in the driveway. With a girl like shriek she bolted towards the front door.

Almost simultaneously Shikamaru released a rather tired noise.

sigh*

"Problem?" I stopped as he did at the front door. Allowing Hinata to go ahead of us.

"Oh. You'll see. Just give me a minute to mentally prepare myself." Shikamaru took up post in a comfy rocking chair on the buildings porch. Dragging it out of view of the front windows. Closing his eyes and forming a sign with his hands I wasn't too familiar with.

"Meditating?"

"Not really, this is my eternity pose. It helps me think through things. Like trying to figure a way out of this."

"Um, out of what exactly?..." He sighed heavily once more.

"Hey man. You should know I really don't like surprises at this point." I know it wasn't really his fault for not knowing, but I'll be damned if I keep letting things get the jump on me.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry. I'm hiding from-"

But before any words escaped his mouth I felt the front door open forcefully, sending me flying down the steps. I felt my instincts tuck my fall into a softer roll as I slid against the dirt with my claws rather than falling on my back

 _'Ouch... good save.'_

 ** _'Worry about whatever opened that door instead_**.'

And worry I did as the highest pitched screamed I think I've possibly ever heard filled the morning sky.

"Oh my god. INO SHUT UP!" Shikamaru was in just as much pain as I, hands gripped desperately over both ears as the sound rang out harshly against us. I felt myself in a now knelt position on the dirt trying to gain my balance against the deafening screech.

Suddenly the noise canceled as I swear I heard the slight cracking of window panes. And then suddenly, it was over.

"Don't use that tone with me... I missed you." I could finally release my ears as I looked up to see a fair skinned girl around our age. Long pale blonde hair with stunning blue eyes. Batting long blonde eyelashes as she looked down at her intertwined hands in embarrassment. But the air of innocence only lasted a moment.

"And WHY WERE YOU FUCKING LATE!?" The once seemingly shy girl was again yelling at a detrimental level. Immediately I picked up that this sound wasn't normal. I could see the visible strain of her lungs working against her chest. Stretching the limits of a tight purple crop top. Something inhuman about her wail. Like a vibrant metal pole had been banged and it was filling up the space of my skull with its noise.

"Ok .OK! I'm sorry alright? I missed you too. Just be quiet, please?!" I had yet to see the mild mannered boy exhibit anything greater than indifference, so the sight of his desperation stiffened me a bit.

 _'How is she making that sound?'_

 ** _'They're not all fangs and teeth. Remember?'_**

"... Good! Now get inside and clean up, I've already made breakfast." The blonde's demeanor resembled that of the typical, beautiful and spoiled teenager. Peppy and impatient.

' _I just met her and yet somehow she screams entitled.'_

She turned her attention to me as Shikamaru picked himself up off the ground.

"And who is your friend?" Her beautiful blue eyes grew closer to mine as she made her way toward me.

"Is this the boyfriend of the one who borrowed my clothes? He's cute!" She stuck her hand out to me as to help me off of the ground. I accepted hesitantly. "I'm Ino Yamanaka, nice to meet you." She batted long blonde lashes at me. With her presence and an overbearing smell of... Lavender? It was suddenly very hard to speak.

"I'm N-Naruto Uzumaki."

 _'She's gorgeous.'_

It became almost equally hard to breath.

I found myself shaking her hand longer than necessary. She was pretty but this was completely out of the norm for me. Her eyes were bewitching. something about her smile was warm and inviting.

 _'And that-'_

 ** _'-Smell.'_**

Words turned to drabble in my mouth as I tried to communicate. But I found myself speaking a big mess instead of words. Making a fool of myself as she just continued to smile as she looked me full in the eyes.

" P-pretty girl. "

 ** _'Very.'_**

 _'What am I saying?!'_

"Awh! We've got a sweet one."

"Ino! Stop messing with our guest." Shikamaru made his way over and pulled Ino in close by the waist, causing her to let go of my hand. And just like that I felt that my wits were back and that I probably looked dumber than what I thought imaginable.

"I was just having a little fun... besides it looks like he didn't mind to much." Ino gave me a wink. Grabbing Shikamarus hand in hers. Pecking him on the lips before hauling him off by the arm toward the door.

Right past a familiar figure that was staring daggers at me.

Ahem* "If you're quite done STARING. It's time to eat." Hinata turned and slammed the door shut behind her.

"God damnit! What the hell just happened?" I found I was talking to myself as I sulked toward the house entrance.

"Stupid monster teenagers and their bullshit..."

After a quick shower, I found myself in another large black hoodie borrowed from Shikamaru and some jean shorts Kiba had laying around.

 _'Note to self. Go shopping. Who even wears jean shorts anymore?'_

I trotted down to breakfast (or what I assumed technically acted as dinner for us?) where the large dining room table was a little more filled out than the night prior minus Shino. The table was piled high with bloodied meat and glass cups that reeked heavily of alcohol. I hesitantly sat down in between a bubbly Ino, and Hinata. The latter was clearly doing her best to pay me no mind.

I whispered as low as possible as I brought a hand to my mouth and whispered into Hinata's ear. "Hey Hinata, you aren't still mad at me. Right?" An albino stare pointed its way in my direction, clearly pissed off with my existence.

"Now why would I be mad at you gawking at some pretty face? Go right ahead." A "Hmph" and a quick turn of the head told me that her words weren't very sincere as she went back to ignoring me.

Her retort was less than subtle however if the laughs from Lee were any indication.

 _'Great.'_

Judging by her attire it wasn't hard to figure out that Hinata had been borrowing Ino's clothes. If the fitted tank and leggings were any indication. I looked away before I looked for what I assumed was too long.

 _'That explains a lot.' I_ caught my breath as I turned my head to see Ino staring at me. Her hand under her chin, battling long eyelashes at me again. "You know... it's impolite to stare." Surprisingly my words came out as a coherent sentence this time.

"I find it flattering actually." Ino giggled as she took hers eyes off me and looked to the head of the table as Kiba and Tenten walked in. I surveyed the room to see that everyone was waiting for him to take his seat. He pulled out a chair for Tenten before taking his own seat. Clearing his throat as he sat down.

"A warm welcome for our new brother and sister! Hinata and Naruto, welcome to the family. I heard you passed without to much trouble." This earned a clap of excitement from most of the table. Specifically, Lee who stood up and applauded with vigor.

 _'If they've told Kiba about whatever the hell was flying around out there, he doesn't seem too shaken up about it.'_

"As well as a welcome back to Ino; whom I expect found out some information for us in the civilian world?" The question was thankfully enough to pull the girls attention off of me.

"As expected , whatever work Orochimaru is doing in the sound is being kept tight under wraps. But I did manage to find a lead. A med student at the Sounds leading university. His name was Kabuto I believe? Apparently, there's been a lot of students being sent to these forests to study the wildlife. According to them, there's something fascinating about the animals and plants that grow here. Like they're.."

"Evolving." The table looked at me as the statement just kind of escaped my lips. But I let the question settle as I thought about what happened in the forest. "A grizzly came straight at me, pumped up and full of aggression. He was bigger than anything I've ever seen and it felt like he went out of his way to rush us."

"I'll say, that bear pelt you two brought back is huge! Way bigger than any bears I've ever seen in the area." Tenten had in fact actually kept it, and planned on making a coat out of it.

"So what, you're telling me you think the animals in the forest are changing somehow?" Kiba questioned Ino and I. The Whole table listening intently.

I looked over at Ino who didn't seem to have anything else to add. "I mean, anything's possible I suppose." I thought back to the day I woke up out there. Vulnerable in Hinata's arms as we lay open to the will of the forest.

"We made it out thanks to Kiba, but a gut feeling tells me if you hadn't shown up...Well then we might not be here." Kiba stared me down from his end of the table, arms folded atop one another.

"And that brings us to our next topic. Ino has returned in time. But Gaara and Haku have yet to check back in and Shino has yet to hear anything from them. No cause for worry, but times ticking. I'll be going personally in a few days to see what the hell is taking so long. Would anyone else like to join?" There seemed to be unitive mumble of acknowledgement amongst everyone else. I just kinda looked at Hinata as if to ask if I was missing something, but she looked just as confused as me.

"Um, Times ticking for what exactly?"

"That's right! They haven't experienced their first Black Moon yet." Lee barely contained his excitement as he nearly leaped from his chair. "Kiba you have to let us go with you, this will be the most youthful form of training EVER!"

"Geez, fine. Don't go bursting out of your track suit. But I'm only taking the pup. Ladies." Kiba nodded at Tenten and Ino. "Mind making Hinata at home for her first Black Moon?"

This didn't sit to well with Tenten.

"Woah wait a minute, you want me? To look after her? Are you fucking insane or do I look like your babysitter?"

"Well I mean it's kinda like watching a kitten, just with sharper teeth." I found myself speaking up, but it didn't seem to change the frustrated look on Tenten's voice. And the giggles from Ino combined with the blush on Hinata's face told me I might have said something embarrassing.

But it only took a whisper from Kiba to Tenten to turn her face blood red as well.

"Fine..." Tenten went from aggressor to shy school girl in seconds.

 _'Well that sure as hell didn't work when I did it.'_

"Well it looks like that arguments over, and you know I don't mind at all Kiba." This unexpectedly came from the blonde next to me who added. "I'll take great care of her for you Naruto." Ino was all smiles but I could all feel growing anger from a certain indigo haired girl.

"I can speak for myself. What could be so significant about this night that I'd have to be watched like a child?"

 _'She's right…I hadn't even thought about that way.'_

"Ahh see that's the thing. You'll learn quickly that I love surprises."

 _'Of course he does.'_

"Just buckle in, and enjoy the ride. Panda Bear and Ino will take good care of you. Isn't that right ladies?" The quick response was two confident nods from the females in question.

"Meanwhile. Lee, me and the mutt are going to have some bonding time. But for now, I propose a toast."

Kiba raised his drink high over head. A glistening, now half full cup, of brown liquid that I assumed was whisky. I raised my own cup that had been neglected until now.

"To the seducing rays of the moon and the silly beast in all of us that will chase it until we die. In our chase we have found a new meaning, and along with it, a new family. So drink, eat, love, do whatever the hell you want! Because come tonight, no appetite will be sated. To family!" Kiba downed the rest of his cup and let out a long smooth howl. The act was more infectious than I realized. It felt natural to roar along with other beast, like I was filling in a place in my life that lacked substance.

I downed my first drink of many. Howling instinctively along the others as the glow of the early morning peeked through the dining room windows. Splashes of dark bronze sun similar to the brown liquor that continually filled our cups. Rays of red almost unrecognizable from the bloodied flesh that separated between our teeth. Kinda spoke the truth.

My appetite felt insatiable, but damn if this didn't feel good.

xXx

A/N: For those of you who were already fans of the story, this is where some real revising will begin. Like feeling in plot holes and such.

Thoughts? Errors? Reviews? Let me know, peace.


	8. Fitting In

**A/N: It's getting close to Halloween guys! I'm super excited. I'll probably post again on Halloween**

 **xXx**

"Ouch" I could feel the rhythm of the pounding in my skull. My brain pounding like a drumbeat against the casing that was is my skull.

"Yeah, definitely too much alcohol. How the hell does Kiba keep convincing me to drink??" I lifted myself into a seated position on what looked like the bedroom floor I had been on the day before. Setting sunlight was spilling in through the window and as promised there wasn't any sign of a rising moon. Only the clear night sky, littered with bright stars in the clear aired countryside.

As I looked around I noticed that I wasn't alone. Hinata was passed out on the bed, uncharacteristically taking up as much space as possible. A soft purr could be heard as she readjusted and continued to sleep in peace.

 _'Well, I guess she's still mad if I ended up on the ground of all places.'_

I could feel myself slowly piecing together the events of the past couple of days. The feeling of invincibility as we drank for hours and then the sudden realization that my body is still somewhat human.

Kila had made it a note to integrate us into the family, and the effect was beginning to take a toll. My body felt weak and my mouth felt like a desert.

"Man this hangover is killer."

But at least I was making friends right? It'd been a week since the "bonding" began and I had no other real complaints to speak of.

I thought back to the meal we all shared. We fed like our appetites we're limitless and drank until nothing was left. Even now I was sober, and my stomach growled mere four or five hours later like I hadn't eaten in weeks.

 _'That much booze should have me drunk for at least a fucking week.'_

The time on the clock verified that most of the afternoon had passed.

 _'I should find Kiba, he'll want to fill me in on what's happening on this "mission".'_

Today was the day I was to accompany Kiba and Lee.

I picked myself up off the floor and tiptoed my way to the bathroom to get myself ready. Taking a brush to my teeth and preparing to rinse when the reflection in the mirror made me pause a little.

Pause a lot actually as my toothbrush dropped from my hand and hit the sink.

My normal appearance was no more; instead replaced by someone pretty similar. But altogether different.

The teeth I had been brushing were more accurately described as fangs and my lengthened blonde hair has turned a shade of crimson and orange. My blue eyes replaced by orange orbs with black rectangular slits and the whiskers on my face more evident in than ever.

"What the hell... HINATA!"

I heard a squeal and a thump as she fell out of bed. I'm assuming I startled her pretty well.

 _'The teeth and the eyes make sense. But this?!'_

"What the fuck did you do to my hair while I was sleeping!!?" Hinata was frazzled by my sudden shouting but by the time she reached the bathroom door there was only a look of confusion on her face.

A look that quickly turned to amusement as she fell on the ground laughing and pointing a finger at my new look.

"Ahaha, what the hell happened to you?" Laughs persisted as she wiped a single tear away from her eye. "You look like a cosplayer!"

"Not. Funny." But my mood changed when I noticed Hinata wasn't exactly herself either. I holstered a laugh as I brought my hands to my mouth to keep it in.

"What, what's so funny?" I continued to laugh as she got off the ground and bolted to the mirror, hands frantically searching her face until they fell on them.

Long sky blue cat ears poked from the top of her head.

"W-what? HOW?!" Her realization was enough to make me clutch at my sides but my next observation had me almost rolling on the ground.

"What now!? What else could there be?" She continued her search as she glided her hands over the rest of her body until she gave up and sent me a pleading look.

"What is it? Tell me!" I brought myself under control as I approached her. Spinning her around so that her back was to me and she was facing the mirror. My hands found themselves on either side of her hips.

"Um, what do you think your doi-" she caught her breath as my hands found the abnormality on her lower back.

A long blue fury tail.

"Karma's a bitch ain't it?" I squeezed a little harder and felt her jump.

"Stop it!"

"But this is so cool! Look at it!" I gave it another gentle squeeze. Her body stiffened noticeably at the contact.

"Naruto I don't know how to explain this, but you **_really_** need to let go now."

 _'HA! Fat chance.'_

"Why? Does it hurt?"

"No, not exactly..." I watched her shift in what appeared to be discomfort, buckling her legs under the weight of my hands around her tail. I could hear the faintest sound of a whimper escape her lips.

"Naruto..."

 _ **'Harder.'**_

I felt my grip tighten and my actions were met with a moan. Hinata opened her own eyes in shock as she attempted to cover her mouth.

"Well, I wasn't expecting... _that?_ " I found myself moving along the length of her tail, closer to a furry tailed tip. The closer I got, the more intense her shudder became; her hands dropping as she stared back at me in the mirror, lavender eyes rolling back in bliss.

"N-Naruto quit it. I'm gonna! I'm." Words were lost as she leaned back into me, nails digging into my hair as her breaths began to flutter out in waves. One of my hands moved to her hip as I pulled her closer, her ass placed firmly on my waist as I whispered in her ear.

"You're going to what?" I could feel her lips meet my neck as she turned to face me. Causing my to lax my grip on her tail at the suddenly contact. Her lips kissed along my neck and trailed down to my collar, a soft tongue lashing at my chest. I could feel myself completely release her as she continued.

Definitely **not** the right move.

Almost instantaneously the sensation of soft lips turned to razor sharp teeth at the base of my neck.

"Ow, ow, OW!"

Gentle hands became ruthless as she shoved me to the ground and found her way face to face with me.

"You definitely don't deserve ANY of that from me. So the next time I ask you to quit something. Just do it." I felt her finger press down on the exposed flesh of my punctured neck. "Got it?"

"Fuck! Hinata I get it, that hurts."

 _ **'You should heed her warning.'**_

 _'Oh,_ ** _NOW_** _you're against this.'_

"Promise?" She dug her finger even deeper into the hole. I could feel that pain doubling and boiling over as the pressure made my ears begin to water. Her own tears welled at the corners of her eyes as she held back bitter laughter.

But then I realized something.

 _'I'm the alpha here.'_

 ** _'You mean "we" are.'_**

In a flash, I was on top of her. Bared teeth inches away from the top of her nose.

"Don't forget whose in charge here." Albino cat eyes weren't too pleased with the new situation, an agitated look staring back up at me.

"Sounds like you're getting a little too used to this whole thing. Are you sure you haven't forgotten your purpose? To change back? Get off me." I took a second to process her words but she was right. I got up and pulled her along with me.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm not sure what came over me. This new Hinata makes me kind of snap sometimes though, you know? You're so-"

"Independent? Get used to it."

"Different..."

"Well with what we've been through. What do you expect, for me to fall apart? To become a crying mess? I left that shy helpless girl back there in that God forsaken cage." I felt her hands grab mine in hers."We both left someone back there. So we need to keep moving forward with what's left." My hands moved to wipe away tears that dwelled in the corners of her eyes. "She'd want us to do that, right?"

"... Of course." Three thuds fell on the bedroom door. " That's probably my cue." I took the moment to distract my mind from Sakura's premature death as I quickly made my way to the door. I'd always be there to comfort Hinata but the mear idea of Sakura's demise was enough to make me sick to my stomach.

I opened up the door to a rather eager looking Lee.

"Are you ready Naruto? It's time to go on patrol with kib-" Lee paused as he took in my changed appearance. " Ahh, I see the black moon has gotten the best of you. That's a very youthful color of red! But no need to worry, me and Kiba can teach you to control that in no time." Lee himself didn't seem to have any noticeable changes. Keeping his own unique style in his god awful green tracksuit."Now hurry." He motioned a pointer finger down the hall. "The longer we wait possibly the more danger Gaara and Haku can be in."

"Just come back safe ok?" I felt a gentle nudge as Hinata pushed me through the door. looking me in the eye briefly before shutting the door.

xXx

So far Kiba, Lee and I had been marching through the woods for hours, I took the opportunity to ask everything I could.

"So level with me. How weird do these abilities get? I'm almost certain that Shikamaru can turn invisible, and Ino let out a shriek that could collapse a stadium." This had been in the line up of my mountain of questions that need answers.

"I think, that you're over thinking this."

Kiba didn't bother to look back as he steadied forward, but I could all but feel the grin on his face. "We're not superheroes or some crazy shit like that, almost everything we can do is deep rooted in some kind of animal survivability trait."

"Bullshit. Explain Shikamaru."

"HA. If you look closely enough you can always see that lazy ass laying around, his body adapts to the environment around him. Kinda like a chameleon. It's not active, it only works when he's not moving. How else do you think he hides from Ino?"

"Huh, so all this time he was probably just waiting for me somewhere?"

"Bingo."

"Sure...Speaking of which, does Ino have something else I should know about? I've never been...completely dumbfounded by a girl before."

Both Lee and Kiba paused a moment to laugh at my expense. Lee took the lead on this question.

"Well part of it is her youthful beauty, but a great deal of it is a powerful control of her hormone output. As for that shriek, I'm sure it's supposed to be a defense mechanism, but she seems to enjoy abusing it. "

 _'Lavender!'_

"She may seem nice but don't be fooled. Ino is with Shikamaru, she just likes to make life hell for the general male populace." Both Kiba and lee shuddered at Kiba's statement.

"Oh thank god, now I can blame her for this. Hinata was ready to murder me!"

"But wait, I thought she wasn't your girlfriend, pup?"

"Jackass...So then what are the abilities of you two?"

Kiba snapped at Lee, hushing him before he answered and nonchalantly waving me off.

"Now why would I answer that when you're being all secretive? Try again later kid."

"Jerk. Come on at least teach me how to fix this?!" I gestured to the red mop that was once my golden hair.

"Eh, maybe later. Things don't even get fun until around midnight."

By the time 11 pm rolled around we had found ourselves in at least our second hour of quiet. Lee had talked us to death causing Kiba to call for "tactical silence" amongst the three of us. But suspicion eventually arose as I wasn't really sure what we were doing in the first place.

"So what exactly are we looking for out here anyway?" Kiba continued to clear a path as he acknowledged my question.

"To be frank. We don't know what the fuck happened to three of my pups. Shino was to supposed to check in again this afternoon but he never showed. So we're observing their last known location which should be right arooouuunnnd" His extended phrase finally cut off as we crested a hill. Looking down into a snow valley. "Here..." the starlit sky reflected upon the pure white of the scene, clearly illuminating the snow that covered everything in sight.

"Snow?! It's not nearly that cold out here, what's going on?" But this time my question wasn't so directly answered.

"Looks like my little snow bunny's doing. You two just stay close." We descended the hill from its leafed climax into a snowy pit. Complete with withered trees and iced over puddles of water that were scattered all over the small valley. The snowed out area couldn't have been bigger than a football field. Snowfall blanketing the entire area, stopping at a crisp point on all bordering sides.

"There!" Lee ran in front of us, pointing at two figures in the distance. Draped in a thin, growing layer of snow. Still shiny in the dark night.

He was there in seconds.

"Slow down you idiot, you don't even know if that's them!" But it was too late because whatever Lee saw when he approached the group brought him to a sudden stop. I watched him pause as he dropped to his knees. Me and Kiba only a few yards behind him.

 _'What the hell?'_

The scene walked upon was as bizarre as the snowfall itself. A fiery headed boy leaned faintly against another body. An older looking girl with long black hair.

Both they're faces calm and crusted with splattered blood on the cold canvas of their faces. The redhead fell back into the snow as Kiba gripped his shoulder.

"Shit. Gaara wake up!" Suddenly the girl whom I assumed to be Haku rushed Kiba, placing a hand firmly over his mouth.

"Kiba be quiet. He's still out there, and he can hear EVERYTHING." It didn't take a genius to figure out that Gaara was in pretty rough shape, but whatever had done this to them seemed to have the girl pretty shook up.

"Calm down, what happ-" I felt my words muffle against flesh. Unnaturally cold hands kept my words inside. Haku looked at the three of us, giving us all a pointed look as her eyes darted frantically between us.

 _'Her hands are colder than the snow, how?'_

She spoke in a whispered voice.

"He took Shino. I managed to blind him but somehow he's still managed to track our every move. We only lost him when I made this valley." She removed her hand to point across what appeared to be a frozen pond, a blood trail steadily streamed across the clear ice and into the tree line.

 _'She **made** this?!'_

"I think he's over there." She finally released our mouths when she felt we grasped the depth of the situation. But Kiba was too busy tending to Gaara to warrant much of a response. Lee still sat in shock as his eyes struggled to grasp what they were seeing.

"Haku, who exactly is "He", was it a raven?" I thought back to the giant figure that had flown over us the night before.

" No... he's a wolf. A big. Grey. Horrifying wolf." Haku stuttered out her quick description and at her words, Kiba stood and began walking toward the pond.

"I think you forgot something." Kiba crouched as he neared the ice's edge. Black fur spurting all over as his anatomy shifted with the cracking movement of bones. His chest broadened and his back stretched, claws extending to support his increasing weight. Arms and legs elongating to inhuman lengths. Blood red eyes staring daggers at the snowy forest.

"He's a dead wolf."


	9. Caged

"Hey you."- Someone speaking.

Hey you.- Normal rendition of Naruto telling the story.

 _'Hey you.'_ More specific thoughts Based on the situation.

 ** _'Hey you.'_** Unknown voice.

xXx- Flashback beginning/end

 **XXX- Story break**

Obviously, I don't own Naruto. But enjoy my spin on this AU anyway, enjoy(: -ST

Childhood could best be described as just a fleeting phase in my life. The parents that had watched over me died when I was eight years old, leaving me to deal with the reality that was the modern world. Making a quick and resourceful learner out of me. A little poverty here, a little hustle there, but I made it through adolescence regardless of the obstacle. A success that can be contributed to what little help I got, and more so the determination I had to prove to others that I could survive in this world.

My godfather Jiraiya had been somewhat of an inconsistency in my life. He'd come to my aid after my parent's death. Postponing a promising writing career as he housed and fed me until I was 12, after which he began his travels again as an author. More or less leaving me on my own again. Keeping me housed in an old family cabin and visiting less than a handful of times a year.

But from then on, I wasn't really looking for a parental figure anyway, or even a family really. I stole and conned, eventually establishing a reputation as that detestable orphan everyone loved to hate. All to sustain the most important person I had left in my life.

Me.

And it seemed like every time I reached out for support, I was the bad guy. And for the life of me I still don't understand why.

When I was bullied for being a little different.

 _"Well maybe you shouldn't be so weird?"_

When a bunch of teenagers tried to rob me for my grocery money.

 _"Well did you give them a reason too?"_

And most importantly, when my parents died.

 _"You know Uzumaki. Maybe it was your fault they crashed. If you weren't so annoying, maybe they wouldn't have come to pick you up from detention in the first place."_

All my life seemed to sound like a cry for help. Like I was just the boy who cried wolf. Scheming my way around, making it on my own. Like everyone out there was fiending for a piece of me. Like the little blonde headed brat couldn't possibly handle himself, so why not take advantage?

Eventually I managed to find a few people that would stick by me, my friends, good ones at that. Sasuke and Sakura were two people I know I could rely on; hell maybe even trust with my life. We were together through thick and thin, even when we didn't always see eye to eye we managed to salvage a friendship that I'm sure would've lasted a lifetime. From that friendship, I was able to give people a little more of myself, even going as far as to ask out the girl of my dreams, probably the first girl to ever really steal my heart.

 _'Haha damn, I'm pretty sure I never got it back either.'_

But now things are different. I finally found a place to belong, even if only temporarily. My luck however, someone was already threatening my new family. I could smell the thick copper scent of blood on the other side of the pond. And now some wolf. Some killer, breathing, snarling beast was looking right back at us. The only difference between now and then, is that now everyone knows the wolf is real. There wasn't some scared little brat crying wolf and being expected to handle the threat himself.

The glow of a stare met my gaze as Kiba and I crept along the ice, peering at us through snowed over bushes and dense shrubbery. Out stepped a beast of a man.

Black and red eyes that looked alive even in the dim, moonless night. White, lazy locks sat atop of his head and a bloody black scarf covered his mouth from view. Oddly enough he was also the only other besides Hinata who seemed to have a tail as well. A dusty silvery grey, bushy tail that fell just above the ground as he casually walked his way toward us.

"Lee. Take Gaara and get back to the house. NOW." Kiba lowered himself to the ground as he crept carefully over thinned ice. Eyes never once leaving the stranger.

" And Naruto, you'll help me bring this bastard down... I smell Shino's scent all over him." Sure enough the familiar scent in the air resonated with me as I soaked in Kiba's words. The man before me was most definitely drenched in Shino's blood. The white snow beneath him crunching under his bare, bloody feet. "Haku, watch or back." Haku gave a nod before fading into the dark behind us. Lee had Gaara up in arms and was off in a flash before I even had time to say my own piece.

"Ahh you'd be correct. But the name is neither "Dead" nor "Bastard". In fact, my name is Kabuto, and I'm very much alive. But your friend... Shino, was it? He's seems to have had an accident."

 _'Kabuto? Where do I know that name?..'_

As Kiba slowly advanced towards Kabuto, Naruto instead froze in place. Focused on the stranger's movements as he his hand faded into shadow as he pulled something from behind his back.

A bloody black framed pair of circular glasses.

"Ran into the big bad wolf as it were."

Of course, I just met Kiba and his pack, but they took me and Hinata in without question. They took in two scared strays out of kindness, and to be honest I feel like that calls for some sense of loyalty.

 _'Right?'_

 _ **'It's not about loyalty. It's about power. And this mutt is trying to take what is rightfully mine.'**_

 _'What in the hell are you talking about? And who the hell are you anyw-'_

 ** _'Silence boy. You may address me as mighty Kyubi, and right now you need to let me take control of the situation.'_**

"I'm going fucking crazy. Like hell if some voice in my head has any control over me." I realized I'd spoken aloud when Kiba looked over to me with a sharp raise of the eyebrow.

 _ **'You're mistaken if you think that was me asking permission.'**_

The air stood still that night as the night peaked at midnight. A rush of cool air was the only thing that could be heard above the silent snowy field. Naruto found himself bending to the will of the voice as he fell to the ground. Clawed hands gripping in the snow as spine cracked and tweaked with his now bulging form. Ankles arched as his feet busted through the seams of his shoes, cementing his stability as his hands and feet kept him steady just above the ground. Red and orange fur grew like bloodied grass through the thin skin of his face.

The red in his eyes pooled deeper than the sun the morning prior.

"Naruto... you alright pup?" But words fell on deaf ears. Because it wasn't Naruto that charged at the white haired man. But an enraged beast.

 **XXX**

"Do you too feel that?" Hinata was currently being lectured on how to properly control her newly acquired tail and ears by Ino and Tenten.

"Feel what?" Ino asked as she weaved a brush gently through her hair. While Tenten playfully pulled on her pointed ears.

" I think... I think I can hear someone running in our direction? But it's something else too."

" Oh sweetie you're just really hyper sensitive right now. These puppies can probably hear your own heartbeat!" Tenten continued to pull on Hinata's large ears much to her dismay. "That's probably just lee and the boys. Lee always likes to be first."

"Not that I don't mind the hospitality but I though you two were supposed to be helping me control all of..." Hinata motioned towards said ears and her current worst enemy. Her tail. "This."

Ino switched from the brush to hands as she began to make simple braids in her indigo hair. " Ah but this is helping, you just don't know it yet. The key to getting through a black moon is control. If you're relaxed, then you have absolutely nothing to worry about." Tenten gave a smile in agreement.

" I guess that makes sense. But if I don't?" Ino stopped her braiding and Tenten noticeably straightened her demeanor as she stopped teasing Hinata and moved to take a seat on the bed. Ino's pause only lasted a moment until she broke the silence while simultaneously scratching behind the lioness's ears.

"To put it lightly Hinata, tonight can bring out the worst in any of us. Control is on a skyscraper high tight rope right now and there's no telling what can trip you up." The primal majority of Hinata took over as she let out a soft purr from the attention. "But don't worry" Ino embraced her as she pulled both arms beneath her neck in a gentle squeeze. " If Kiba says you're family, then you always have someone here to catch you should you slip." It was Tenten's turn to speak as she got up to join the embrace.

"Yeah. Even if you DO come off as a little bratty. We take care of ours. No matter what." Hinata scoffed at her remark as she hugged her back.

"Th-thank you girls. This means a lot." She felt a slight tug at her smile as a tear threatened to drop ever so slightly from the corner of her eye. But the tender moment didn't last long as her joy shifted to an irritated buzzing in between her ears.

"Jesus, it sounds like a bullet train is headed our way."

The door slammed open with thunderous force as Lee burst into the room.

"Ino! Gaara is down stairs, he needs your help ASAP. Tenten and Hinata follow me, quickly." Ino bolted down stairs without hesitation and Tenten not too far after. But Hinata remained rooted in her chair, an obvious look of confusion on her face.

"Wh-what happened? Where's Naruto? The hell is wrong with the guy downstairs?!" But Lee was upon her before she could spit out any more questions.

"Hinata we don't have time for this, they need all the help they can-"

"And what is that FEELING? Seriously can no one else feel that fucking horrible feeling?? It's lik-like my blood is screaming!" Hinata was in heretics as she fell to the ground, gripping at her long locks. Pulling harshly to distract from her distress; causing lee to cradle her in concern as she thrashed around on the ground.

"No don't fucking touch me!" Hinata shoved Lee to the floor as she continued to claw at her scalp.

"Um, Ino!" Lee yelled down the corridor as he tried to calm Hinata down. " I think we have a problem." Lee's hand slowly retracted as he crept back from Hinata towards the door. She had gone still with her hand gripped tightly around her loose braids. Her screams had stopped and she didn't even seem to be breathing.

"Lee help... I can feel his pain. So much his pain."

Something was wrong. Very wrong.

"So much pain..." Hinata began to whisper something incoherent to herself as switched to a rocking fetal position, arms gripped firmly around her knees.

"Whose pain Hinata?" Lee regretted his choice to approach Hinata as her palms shoved him forcefully through the bedroom door.

XXX

Drip, drip... drip

I think I finally understand the worst part about the quote on quote "insane". They tend to leap forward into life, completely unguided by choices and tough decisions. Completely unaffected by rhyme or reason.

They just, do.

And because of that. It's like there's no obstacle, no vices, no hardships. Nothing. Just pure existence as they cascade forward without a care in the world.

And as I look down at my hands _. 'My pale clawless hands'._ I notice that I am still. That I'm not moving forward, or doing, or living. Just sitting still in front of a tall, story high cage masquerading as a wall. But all around me could be described as dark at best and it's as if almost nothing were beneath my feet. And I can't stop myself from counting the consistent dripping as I tried to calm myself to deal with the surreal event.

"1, 2, 3."

One would think that only insanity could describe my current state. My mind had been hungry for the flesh. And my body even hungrier for the killing of the living creatures around me.

But what could be worse.

There was a voice guiding me the entire way. Something constantly vexing me.

 ** _'Move there.'_**

 ** _'Kill him.'_**

 ** _'Take this.'_**

Eventually exceeding suggestions to actions as my body crept along the snow. But it couldn't possibly be me that was moving the gears.

Because I was here.

And whoever the hell Naruto Uzumaki was, was on the other side of that cage. Ripping and tearing at the white haired man as he danced away. Laughing wholeheartedly at my efforts as my body reached frantically for his throat. His own canines glistening as they reflected against the soft white snow on the ground.

"67, 68, 69."

But perhaps the only thing that scared me. Truly scared me, was that the voices didn't just speak. No what haunted me changed my entire perspective as I looked at my life through the eyes of another. Just like every pyshco out there, I was conversing with a voice that had yet to be see in any form of physical manifestation. The problem being that when I spoke to him, he spoke back. The mighty Kyuubi he called himself. And right now, In this moment, I'm certain I've lost all sanity. Or rules that bind me to the limitations of a normal man.

What other explanation could there be?

Because now I'm watching third party as my body began to feast on the flesh of man, howling deep into the sky at a moon that wasn't there and a God that clearly couldn't hear my pain.

As the carnage continues to play out in front of me I continue to ponder the possibility of something greater than I, controlling my body. Or perhaps Orochimaru fucked me up mentally on a level I can't quite comprehend.

I could feel a mental sigh as I watched in silence.

'81,82,83.''

 **A/N: Do you like Naruto's realization? What's going on at the Inuzaka home? Why the hell is it snowing? Let me know.**

 **Peace- Sober T**


	10. Grief

My brain turned to rot rather than focus on what was on the other side of the cage. Carnage and death ensued I'm sure, but if I was the cause, my mind wouldn't allow me to process it. As the Kyubi rampaged through the snow my mind wandered deeper and deeper until I felt my mind's eye close.

In that instance, she came to mind. Of all possibilities, Hinata was the only thing I could seem to focus on. I remember the first day I met her...

xXx

Junior summer was approaching at breakneck speed, yet I barely even felt the normal surge of summer energy. Sure summer was close, but my best friend, my brother even, had just left Konoha high for what looked to be forever.

"Damn jerk, skipping out on us like that... Now, who the hell is going to terrorize the town with me this summer?!" I pondered as I had been lately, hands crossed under me as I lazed down the hallway by myself. To make matters worse, homecoming was tomorrow. "Who the hell is going to make fun of this thing with me now?! Hn..."

Another thing that changed since Sasuke left, I seemed to always be by myself. Sakura had kind of drifted off into her own solitude with the absence of the always brooding Uchiha. And with the both of them gone, people tended to stay away from the "Freaky Uzamaki Boy". But loneliness was no stranger, so I tugged along through the busy hallways, my eyes placed firmly on the ground and my mind focusing on the blaring music in my headphones.

 _" When it all falls down, ooOohhh, when it all falls d-_ " My singing was pristine if you ask me, and enjoyable until I felt a small thud on my chest and heard the clattering of books everywhere.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!'" An indigo haired girl had fallen at my feet, she was a complete barrage of apologies as she frantically tried to gather her scattered books and papers.

"No please, let me help." I dipped down to father what I could. " I really should've been watching where I was going..." I lost my train of thought as I came face to face with her, crouched on the ground with books and both hands and my face mere inches from hers.

"Hinata Hyuga. Right?" I'm sure I lost myself in her eyes for a moment because I only realized my staring when I noticed her uncomfortable squirm from the excess attention.

I offered her my hand as I stood with the remainder of her school supplies in my other hand. A blushing mess, she took my hand only after a slight hesitation.

"Y-Yes. We had a couple of classes together last year. T-Thank you Naruto. "

 _'Why is she so stuttery? Maybe I freaked her out.'_

" Hey, are you ok? I promise I don't bite. Haha, you don't have to be nervous around me."

"Well I was kinda hoping you did..."

"Hm, what was that? I didn't hear you."

All I could see was a deep red blush consume her face. Her pale, flawless face. That's the first time I noticed how beautiful she was, paler than the moon with long beautiful hair. Black or a tinted indigo, I couldn't be sure, but I was positive I wanted to run my hands through it. Pupiless eyes dodged mine as I took in her form with my gaze, she twiddled her thumbs and fidgeted under my gaze. Or perhaps it was more like gawking because her figure left nothing out, a light blue shirt and a pair of jeans complimented her curves perfectly.

"N-Naruto. Can I have my hand back?"

"Oops!" I released her quickly, but not too quickly. I hadn't realized how good her warm hand felt in mine. "Sorry, I'm kinda out of it today."

"Oh, my is it because your friend left." Her mood had shifted, suddenly she was no longer shying away. She seemed genuinely concerned.

 _'About me?'_

"Yeah actually. Haven't I had this much me time in awhile you know? It's a bit humbling being avoided by the whole school." I felt the huge grin on my face as I spoke, but the truth did kinda hurt." I guess Sasuke did more for my image then I thought." I let out a weak chuckle with my statement.

"Well. I wouldn't avoid you." Just like that, she was right back to a blushing jumble of nervousness.

" You're kidding right??" No way in hell I'm this lucky. Hinata seems way too nice and definitely too damn fine to be acknowledging me like this. _'Maybe a prank?'_ A nod no was all I got in response, however. _'Hm, we'll see about that.'_

"Then you should come to the homecoming dance with me, I'm kinda going solo considering."

"Y-you're serious?!" Hinata seemed surprised beyond belief.

 _'See, I knew she wouldn't want to-'_

"I'd love too!"

"Huh? Really?"

 _'Oh shit.'_

"Yes, but won't you be taking Sakura?.."

 _'Why would she care about Sakura?'_

"Actually, we haven't been talking much lately. It's safe to say she doesn't want to go with me."

"Well then, good. Her loss." She was smiling huge at this point. I can't be too sure, but that's probably the most confident smile I've ever seen her bare, and at the same time. It seemed to hold an air of... victory?

Not like she's exactly fighting for my attention lately. Maybe some new friends might be what I need.

"Oh and Naruto."

"Hm?"

"Try not to mention her any more than you have too."

"Sure?" I swear I watched a whole different Hinata take charge with such a strange request.

"I'm just not sure if ever be able to tolerate someone... like her. And I don't want anything, or anybody to ruin our date."

xXx

"WAKE UP. Ugh. " The slick sound of hands slapping skin could be heard throughout the forest. Kiba Inuzaka's hand brought itself to the rear again before connecting harshly with Naruto face.

"Ouch! I'm awake damnit! Lay off."

The first thing I noticed was the massive overall feeling of fatigue that seemed to plague my body. Everything from my head to my toes ached.

"The fuck hit me, a train?" The next thing I noticed was the crusted mess that cracked ever so slightly when I opened my mouth. The undeniable smell of iron tipped me off to the blood that was all over my face and clothes.

Or lack there off...

"Where'd the hell my shirt go Kiba?" I was picking myself off the ground. I was finally taking in my surroundings. The moon was still nowhere to be seen and the field of snow that was present before seemed more like a muddy puddled field now, no trace of the anomaly in sight.

A stoic Kiba looked him in the eye. Arms crossed. And an impatient tap to accompany his already annoyed demeanor.

 _'Geez, what'd I do now? Kiba never shuts up. And now I can't even get a word out of him? Something's wrong...'_

Kiba where are we? Where's that man? Wh-where's." Naruto surveyed his location closely. But to his surprise, the night was darker than he remembered. Even the very face in front of him was hard to make out.

Kiba... where's shino?"

Kiba stepped forward and placed a hand firmly on either side of Naruto's shoulders. His fangs weren't bared but the clench of his teeth looked hard enough to break enamel.

"In. Your. Teeth." The older boy shoved hard into the ground, quickly switching from an angered stare to an agitated pacing back and forth.

 _'What? I haven't even see shino.'_

Swiftly Kiba stopped in his tracks and squared down to eye level as to look Naruto in the eye.

" I bet I know what your thinking kid. That you couldn't have possibly don't anything too fucked up right? That you could just lose control like that and everything would be just fucking fine right? Well news flash kid, the world doesn't work like that." Kiba grabbed Naruto by the nape and centered him roughly toward the area behind him.

The bloodied grass and dirt behind him was adorned by a moulage of a corpse. A head was noticeably absent, but the torn through grey and black jacket was unmistakable.

"What wait, wait. H- how did I? Kiba what's going on man?!"

Kiba released his neck and rose as he brought a pinched finger to the bridge of his nose. The moonless night had grown still and quiet, the birds having long since silenced and the stray dogs too fearful to approach the duo.

"Tell me. Are you hungry?"

An odd question at best but I answered anyway.

"Um, random much?

"Just answer the fucking question." The tension was thickening, and it didn't seem to be letting up anytime soon.

"No, now that you mention it I don't have an appetite at all." In fact, I couldn't feel the usual pull of the beast. " This is probably the first time I've felt sated in... I don't know how long."

"Well, there's a reason for that. You did this. You did. ALL. Of this." Kiba motioned toward the corpse once more. " I failed you as a leader Uzamaki. When Kabuto escaped, you lunged for the nearest available victim."

"Shino..."

"Luckily for you. He bled out from Kabuto's ambush. He was already dead. Had you completely responsible, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"It's true, I could only watch it happen. Poor thing."

 _'Who the hell?'_ Haku proceeded to drop from the tree above me. I'm pretty sure I visibly jumped a little.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. Kiba told me to hide, so I did." The girl seemed worse for wear, blood covered and exhausted.

"Never mind that, you're both saying I did this? But I don't remember anything past Lee running off with Gaara."

"That's what happens when you let go. The black moon was too much for you, you shifted and that was it. I couldn't keep up with you after midnight hit."

"What's midnight have to do with it?"

"Typically. The black moon brings forth a state of, resurgence if you will." Haku spoke freely this time. " The majority of us find ourselves in the most human state possible, with cravings and abilities alike nowhere to be seen. But.."

"But what?" If someone bothered to answer my questions in the first place then maybe I wouldn't be so damn lost.

"But pups like you do a complete 180. I'm convinced you went full fox out there. You even sprouted a few tails when you were barreling after that guy." Haku simply continued to look at the ground as she spoke, subtly avoiding eye contact as she explained. Kiba simply crossed his arms and tried not to howl in anger as he stared daggers at me.

"Listen, kid." A pause. "This isn't your fault. I failed you by bringing you out here before you were properly trained on how to deal with your powers. But keep this in mind." Kiba surprised me by taking me into his embrace, the gesture was harmless but still enough to through me off.

"The next time you act out like that, I won't hesitate to put you down, get it?" Kiba didn't really wait for an answer before walking back in the direction which we came. And surprisingly enough the ever consistent voice in my head had nothing to say.

"Let's go home." He didn't bother looking back at me or Haku as he strolled at a leisurely pace, hands in pockets and spine fully erect as he walked with his head held high. Keeping always in front of us, making it hard to determine if his body consistent jitters were from the cool air, or grief.


	11. Homecoming

"So what's the last thing you remember pup?"

Kiba, Haku and I had been walking back for about an hour. Haku was sleeping peacefully on Kiba's back since we started. He more or less kept his silence until now.

"You mean before all of this?" I motioned toward the world in general. It didn't take a genius to know he meant before Eden.

"I was at the fair with Hinata, Sasuke, and Hinata." I trailed behind Kiba closely, my night vision seemed to be gone. He, however, didn't seem to have any issue advancing through the contained darkness. The density of the shrubbery kept slipping me up, so I did my best to stay alert. "Sasuke came back to visit, it was probably the last time I had all my friends in one place like that in a really long time."

"You came here with one of them?"

"Two, unfortunately..."

"No need to be so vague. We all came here in three's." His tone was uncharacteristically serious, and he was doing his best to keep a low voice as not to wake Haku.

"Gaara came with both siblings, Haku with her adopted brother Zabuza and a complete stranger. Ino and Shikamaru came with their late friend Choji. I could go on, but the point is." He slowed down for a moment to turn and look at me. "We don't keep secrets. If I ask you something you tell me. And in return, I'll do the same. Fair?"

"Yeah... fair."

"So who was your third?"

"Sakura. Sakura Haruno."

"Was huh... So did you know her well?"

I thought about it for a minute.

 _'How do I even describe her?'_ Her presence showered my heart like sunlight and her courage made mine look like a ball of yarn. So much life in such a small fiery package.

But I couldn't tell him that.

Kiba didn't place any pressure in trying to get an answer from me, giving me my time to process as he continued his trek.

"She was my best friend besides Sasuke."

"Did you love her?"

"Of course I did."

"Like how you love Hinata?"

"What the hell are you getting at Ki-"

"I'm asking you all this for a reason Uzumaki." Kiba stopped cold in his tracks, taking a deep breath as he turned to confront me once more. "You just ate the corpse of one of _my_ best friends. And I'm trying. Trust me when I say I'm FUCKING TRYING to find every reason not to end you where you stand. I need to know you're human. I need to know that you're worth the God damn effort kid!" Frustration contorted his face into a furrowed brow and a jawed cage of enlarged teeth. A sniff seemed to be holding back tears and his face began to soften a little as we let the silence sit.

"Kiba..." Haku groaned in her sleep at the commotion. Shifting a little to bury herself deeper into Kiba's back. "Not so loud." The girl drifted back to sleep as we stared at each other for a moment.

"She's the reason me and Hinata aren't together now. I couldn't figure out my feelings for her. I thought..."

"You thought you were in love with Sakura, so you broke up with Hinata?"

 _'Sounds even shittier when someone else says it.'_

"Yeah. Yeah, I did."

"Hah!"

 _'Did this asshole just laugh?'_

"That's good kid! Haha That's really fucking good." Kiba was in full chuckle by now, doing his best to cover his laugh with his shoulder.

"The fuck are you laughing at? Asshole." I gave him a shove as best I could with disturbing Haku.

"That's- Ahahaha!" He stopped to wipe a tear that'd finally dropped from his eyes. "That's just the DUMBEST thing I've heard you ever say."

"How is love dumb? See you told me to tell you what happened and you make fun of me for it? What kind of shit is that?!"

"Let me finish kid, don't get your panties in a bunch. Here." Kiba took care in slow shifting Haku of his back, holding her out bridal style to me. "You carry her for a while."

"I don't know man."

"She doesn't bite."

"Kiba, we all bite."

"Well, she doesn't bite hard. Go on." He extended her out to me again. "She's one of the few of us that kind of hibernate when they're recovering. Making that snowfield really tired her out."

"Speaking of which, can you explain that?"

All Kiba could offer was a shrug as he handed her to me.

"Her and Gaara seem to be able to effect the elements around them, that's why we group them together, they make a great team. I honestly couldn't tell you how that shit happens though. That's more of a Shikamaru question."

"If I can ever find his lazy ass..."

I took her without any trouble, the added weight of her felt like nothing in my arms. Even though I'm certain I had a easy 50 pounds on her. She formed to my hold in her sleep, wrapping her arms around my neck and easing her head into my chest. As expected, she was icy to the touch, but surprisingly gentle at the same time. It was hard to think that such an innocent looking girl had the power to spawn a miracle in the form of snowfall in a reasonably warm climate.

"Don't blush too hard bro, she sleeps like a rock and she's a bit of a cuddler."

"I'm not... blushing. Dick. Whatever, finish what you were gonna say."

 _'Not my fault she's the only girl whose gotten this close without trying to kill me lately...'_

We starting moving again before he decided to continue

"What I was saying was that emotions like that. Stupid, selfish, naive emotions like that."

 _'Lay it on thicker huh?'_

"That's how I know you're real. That you aren't some monster Orochimaru cooked up in that lab."

"I guess that makes sense." I decided to keep quiet for a while. Kiba might be rude about it, but he seems to be able to pass some real wisdom my way when I need it.

"So what about you?"

"What about me kid?"

"Did you always know how you felt about Tenten."

"Hn, on sight. The way a dog loves a bone."

"Really? Dog puns??"

"I kid, I kid. But no really, I knew I loved her the moment I laid eyes on her. She was in the cage next to me. I can remember the fire in her eyes when she told that physco she was going to tear him apart."

"...Sweet?"

"You can't fake that kinda woman, she's all tooth and nail man. Just like me."

Me and Kiba continued on like that for a while. Trading stories about the women in our lives, granted, on a much lighter note we found that we're both really devoted to the ones we've had so much shared trauma with. I'd only know him a week and he felt like an older brother who'd been looking out for me.

"You should stop being a pussy and tell her how you feel."

 _'on second thought maybe I'm too sentimental.'_

"And your advice on that oh wise one?"

"Well, we're almost back. Just walk up to her, tell her how fucking stupid you were. Then kiss her. Easy."

"Before or after she rips my head off?"

"Works for me. Living in a house of females isn't exactly the easiest thing to do."

"So what, you kiss all of them?" I figured Kiba the charming type, but not like that.

"God no, just the one. I'd literally probably die in my sleep. Speaking of which." His playful tone deepened a bit. " Have you noticed a change? In Hinata that is."

"You mean besides the obvious bloodlust and fangs right?"

"Smartass. You'll know what I mean when you see it. Every one of us, no matter what, bends to the will of our emotions at some point. The females I've noticed." I swear I saw him give a quick shudder." Are particularly prone to being more jealous."

"Maybe Tenten was just showing some of that "fire" you were talking about."

Kiba just shrugged. He passed through the cusp of the forest and we soon found the close silhouette of the dog house.

"Well look at that, home sweet home. Ready?"

 _'Am I?'_

"How do we... how do well tell them?"

"Let me handle that kid-"

"AHH!!" A shrill sound could be heard all the way from the tree line.

"Shit that's Ino! Let's move!" But Kiba was sprinting toward the house before I could even finish my sentence. The added weight of Haku wasn't any real issue but the girl did make it more difficult to keep up. "Damnit hold on Kiba!"

Kiba didn't bother running around to the front entrance. Instead, he vaulted clear through the tall window on the side of the building with a shatter and crumble of glass pieces. I followed suit without much thought.

"Keep your FUCKING HANDS OFF ME!"

 _'That's Hinata.'_ my heart dropped to the depths of my stomach as I raced up to see what caused her distress. The first thing I noticed was that our door was in pieces and that Tenten and Ino were holding her secured to a chair as she flung around recklessly. Lee was unconscious in the corner, propped up against a chair with bandages covering his head.

"What the hell is going on here?!" The whole situation didn't make any sense to me and Kiba was just sitting off to the side in a chair watching the whole thing.

"Nice of you to show up! Your crazy girlfriend has been trying to murder one of us for the last 3 hours." Tenten put on a faux smile as she answered me.

"Oh and to top it off." This time Ino said. "She won't wake up, I'm not sure what's wrong with her." Inos answer, of course, was a lot more empathetic.

"Hinata?..." I walked over to my bed, placing Haku down before squatting down in front of Hinata. "Hinata you need to wake up now." All the while she still screamed and kicked like we were violent strangers she'd never met. Her eyes still nailed shut, refusing to take in her surroundings.

"Kiba." He watched me with slight interest as I tried and tried again to wake her up. "How do I wake her up?"

"Bout time you asked. Roar kid, show her who's boss." His tone matches his casual attitude, seeming content with watching us handle this.

"But I don't even have my fangs right now, how do I-"

"Kiba you don't really think this kid got it in him do you? You do it."

"Excuse you?" I cut Tenten off before she continued, and Ino choked back a laugh. "I can take care of my own."

"Seeing is believing kid."

 _'Seriously?! You're only one fucking year older too!'_

"Fine. Let her go."

"What? Why?" Tenten shot me a dirty look like I was the worlds biggest idiot.

"Do as he says, girls." Kiba seemed interested to see what I was going to do. He nudged the seemingly empty space on the bed next to him. "Shikamaru wake up, you gotta watch this bro."

Shikamaru's passive camouflage flickered out of view.

"...Fine."

"You are hiding there the WHOLE TIME?! Nara Shikamaru I am going to murder you!" Ino was in fumes, ready to pounce on the boy as soon as she got the chance.

"...What a drag."

"Let her go." Normally their antics would be hilarious but I tried to maintain my focus on how I was going to get her to calm down.

Oddly enough when they released her, she stopped thrashing around. Instead shaking roughly in her chair as clawed hands gripped the wooden armrest with a white knuckle grip. All the while muttering under her breath.

"His pain. I can feel his pain. His pain-"

"Whose pain Hinata? I approached cautiously, but she didn't even flinch at my advancement. The room was still as everyone watched me.

"Hinata." I reached my hand out to hers. "Whose pain?"

"Orochimaru."

"Hinata, he can't hurt us anymore-"

I was cut off by the stare of stark white eyes. The veins across her face bulged and her hands broke clean through the chair.

" ** _You."_** She pounced me before I could react. Feral eyes scanning every each of my body. "You smell like." I tried to remain calm as her nose sniffed repeatedly over my torso. "You smell like someone else." For that moment her voice was meek, and I saw what I thought was an essence of hurt. "You're supposed to be MINE!"

 _'Maybe she smells Haku?'_ I almost felt bad until I felt her teeth attack my neck.

"Hinata. GET. OFF!" Her canines chomped at my neck as I kicked her head first over the top of me. I scrambled to pin her down by the arms but she was a lot stronger then I was expecting in this state, tossing me clear across the room into the open doorway.

"Only **MINE!"**

"Let's go, bro! At least make this interesting."

"Yeah Kiba I'll get right on that." Between taking the fall and talking to Kiba I lost track of Hinata.

"Where the hell did she go?" The fangs in my shoulder blade answered my questions as we went tumbling down the stairs.

xXx

The Naruto that awoke at the base of the stairs wasn't the same one that took the fall.

His aggression was fatal as he pounced on top of Hinata once more, placing his weight on either shoulder with his knees.

"Enough." His eyes screamed kill but his body refused to bend to the pull of his primal anger. Bringing one hand to her throat he silenced the onslaught of growls and curses that Hinata sent his way. Using his free hand to place pressure on his bleeding shoulder.

"You _**will** _ listen to me.

He noted that his claws hadn't sprouted but his strength was indeed returning. Surging through his veins like an unkinked hose. He needed to kill and she was so vulnerable beneath his grip.

The intensity in her stare began to fade as her voice weakened under his hold. Naruto could feel the struggle for air dissipate as her body began to give up. The veins surrounding her eyes disappeared as her abnormalities began to disappear as well. Cat ears sunk beneath her large bulk of disheveled hair and claws retracted back into soft petite hands.

"Naruto..." her voice was weak with the lack of air. Her eyes slowly began to roll to the back of her head.

"Alright kid that's enough." Kiba placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder but he seemed didn't seem to plan on letting go until the girl was completely unconscious.

"Naruto. I said you're done." Kiba picked him up with ease by the neck. Lifting him clear into the air with one hand. "You were suppose to kiss her, not kill her."

Naruto threw a rough elbow at Kiba's head to escape. He dodged and let the boy go.

"Ohhh you don't want to go there right now." Kiba scrunched his nose as he let out a roar. The walls of the hallway filled with his voice as the rest of the group came rushing down the stairs. "So stand down, before I **make** you."

The boy rushed without hesitation, tackling Kiba at the waist into the thin wall behind him. Sending the two crashing through l into the dinning room on the other side.

"You're ruining the house you idiot!" Kiba shouted, dust brandished as he pounded on Naruto's back to loosen his grip. "You are so decked when you let go of me!"

"Kiba stop fucking around before you break everything!" Kiba responded to Tenten's statement by promptly slamming Naruto through the dining room table.

The blonde still stirred as he scrambled to get to his feet in his dazed state. His body had yet to show any signs of change, but his attack held power as he kicked at Kiba from the ground.

"Yeah babe, it's reaaaal fucking easy taming teenage monsters. _Thanks_." Kiba choked back curses as he held his offended shin. Shoving boot to chest as he kicked Naruto back down. Grounding him with his bare foot.

"Ino knock him out before I break the damn kid."

"Awh, but it's so fun watching you two bond like this." Ino giggled from her position on the staircase, currently atop the lap of a very uninterested looking dNara.

"Ino..." Kiba's words turned to growls as his pupils began to darken and the whites of his eyes began to dissipate. **"Now."**

"Are you going to let him boss me around like that?!" Ino shouted as she pointed an expecting glare at Shikamaru.

Her question was answered with a feint snore.

"You're sleeping at a time like this?! You jerk!" Ino had both hands at his neck but the man had no intention of waking up.

"Ino!" Kiba's claws sprouted through the tips of his fingers. His chest broadened as he blocked another blow from Naruto's enraged fist. "Move your ass-"

"Damnit do you not see me disciplining my boyfriend?! I mean honestly, he doesn't even hibernate and he sleeps like a god damn bear-"

 **"I DON'T CARE!"**

"Fine...The nerve of you people." She rose as she stopped down the stairs. "Boys." She gently placed a hand on the nape of both boys who where currently engaged in a grapple of hands to try and overcome the other.

 _"Sleep."_

 _ **A/N: My revision phase is over. Let me know what you guys think moving forward.**_


	12. Perceptions

"Who the hell told you to knock them both out?!" Tenten scrambled over her unconscious boyfriend, not sure whether or not to move him or to let him wake up naturally.

"Well." Ino stood up from over their sleeping bodies. Both Kiba and Naruto laid face first on the wooden floor. "Not like he specified. AND he was being rude. Sooo." She shrugged.

"You bitch."

"What was that brat?!"

"You heard me pig-"

"Ladies! Please. There's no time to bicker." Shikamaru begrudgingly shifted from his peaceful position on the stairs. With Kiba out of commission, that made him pack leader. "Ino go get the first aid kit and check on Hinata. When you're done with that, check on Lee and Gaara. Tenten wake up Kiba, we need a debrief on what happened out there."

Ino shot him a growl and Tenten stared him down, but none the less, the girls got to work. Ino rushing for a medical kit and Tenten cradling Kiba's head in her lap.

"Okay baby. Time to wake up." She gently patted his face while simultaneously shaking his head from side to side.

"I said wake up!" She shouted.

Nothing. A peaceful look still graced Kiba's face as he breathed calmly in his slumber.

"Be that way." Its on record that Tenten _hates_ being ignored.

She held the bridge of his nose shut with two fingers and used her free hand to cover his mouth.

"I said wake him, not kill him." Shikamaru himself had taken to nudging Naruto with his shoe in attempts to wake the blonde.

"Just give it a sec."

On cue Kiba gasped for air, his eyes exploded open as he jumped in her hold.

"Oh my god, you're awake! What a _surprise._ " Kiba sat up quickly, clutching his head at the sudden sharp pain.

"What happened? Why am I on the floor?

"Why-" Kiba took a deep breath as he settled back onto Tenten's lap. "God damnit Ino."

"Mhm. You ok?" Her hands ran through his disheveled hair with ease, playing with the occasional knot as she did her best to calm him down.

"I am now." Him beamed up at her. Giving her that smile that always left her in a blushing mess.

"Do you say that to every girl that chokes you in your sleep?"

"Only the really hot ones." Kiba took Tentens lack of words as an opportunity to stand up, offering his hand out to her in the process.

"Ten I have something to tell all of you." He gave a nod to Shikamaru who stopped his halfhearted nudging at Naruto for a moment.

"Ooh! I want to hear!" Ino was steadily turning the corner, a now groggy Hinata by her side and a strangely quiet Lee behind her.

"It's not good news, by any means."

"Kiba, what's wrong?" Tenten' face fell, her jaw tightened as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Panda..." he wrapped his own arms around her trembling shoulders and pulled her close. "Shino is gone. He-" Kiba fought back a choke. "Shino's dead."

"No... Kiba don't joke like that. Shino!" She shouted into the open entryway. "Shino come out, NOW!" But her cries fell on deaf ears as she traversed through the multitude of doors in the spacious hallway. "You can't be dead-"

"Ten. He's gone." Shikamaru placed a firm hand in her shoulder before she barged through another door in the empty hallway.

"How'd it happen?" He asked as he released a speechless Tenten back towards her confidant.

"One of Orochimaru's goons. Kabuto I believe?" He said as he held her close.

"He's dead?"

"What?" Tenten caught Kiba of guard with her sudden question.

"Did you, or did you not" Tenten clinched tight to his shirt, muffling her words into his chest. "Rip. His. Throat. Out."

"He... he got away." Kiba took a moment to look at everyone in the room. "But I promise all of you. He's a dead man walking."

"Did you say Kabuto?" This question came from Ino, who had been racking her brain at the mention of the name.

"Yeah I did. Why? Got something for me?"

"He's our informant at the college... I knew something was off about that creepy little shit."

"Perfect. Then you'll be the one to find him again. And figure out what possible benefit there could be to him pushing us toward the possible source of Orochimaru's power."

"No prob." Ino slumped lazily against a stiff Shikamaru, who had no issue comforting the blonde as her thoughts drifted.

"I wish to go too Kiba! This kind of dreadful act must not go unpunished-"

"No Lee. This assignment will require tact. And someone who will easily blend in with the crowd. Besides, I need you here to protect the house and our youngest." Kiba said referring to the fresh 18 year olds that were a Gaara and Haku before focusing his words back to Ino. "You'll be taking the boy and Shikamaru. Me and Tenten will be taking the girl. Anybody have any questions?"

"Yes actually. What will you have me doing?" Asked a still slightly disoriented Hinata who had found her self nelt next to Naruto's sleeping form. Running a smooth hand across the length of his face.

 _'You idiot, why'd you have to go and piss me off?.'_

Hinata couldn't remember much of what transpired in the last 24 hours but she was certain of something. When Naruto finally came home she was filled to the brim with uncontrollable anger. The very sight of him had enraged her to he point of hostile and she couldn't seem to figure out why.

"We're going to be looking for trouble in the forest of death. You'll be Tenten's shadow, it'd benefit you to learn how to support an Alpha before we let you and Naruto anywhere near each while you're... under the influence."

"An alpha?" The term wasn't exactly new to the girl but it wasn't something that was ever really used to describe people she knew either.

"There was a lot of bullshit behind that evil bastards research, but the concept seems understandable. It's rooted in basic behavioral patterns of animals." Shikamaru began to speak once he had the attention of everyone in the room. "For example, aggressive creatures with pack mentalities like dogs, wolves, lions, or whatever all have an even more aggressive son of a bitch as their leader, or at least a more outspoken individual."

"Awh shucks, thanks Shika." Kiba gave a toothy smile at his explanation. This earned a small chuckle from Tenten and Lee and the mood seemed to lighten a little.

"Anyway. On the other end of the spectrum are the general population. The basic members of a pack who contribute to its overall effectiveness."

"This effect is a little different with us however." Kiba took his turn to speak. " I can literally feel a surge of strength and speed when surrounded by any number of you, growing with each one you there. That's something that no amount of science or reasoning could explain. Orochimaru might be fucking cracked, but he really stumbled up on something interesting here."

"So does that mean everyone else here isn't an Alpha?" So far Shikamaru's and Kiba's explanation had done more in the realm of confusion than help the girl to understand.

"Not really, the whole beta/omega thing seems like a waste of time to understand. I am pack leader when Kiba is unable. But that's only because I choose to be. I choose to support Kiba, I don't have a primal urge to, like some of us here. In other words, I don't give a damn."

"Ain't that the truth." Ino mumbled at his side.

"Ino has bonded to me and most everyone here besides you two have bonded to Kiba."

"Bonded?-"

"I know you have a lot of questions, but bare with me. See, perhaps the most genius part of this whole thing is that he's combined that basic animal instinct with that of the human physci. Observe. Ino." Than older boys eyes flared yellow as he turned to his less than enthusiastic girlfriend and gave a simple command.

"Yes, _dear?_ "

"Smile."

And smile she did, be it with a twisted look of malice underneath but for the most part Ino's smile was wide mouthed and genuine. "See, unconditional obedience. Have you ever found yourself in a situation where Naruto has asked you to do something and you did it despite your will telling you not to?"

"Often actually. Anytime he growls, or roars at me I don't really seem to be able to control my actions anymore."

 _'Like there's a little voice in the back of my head telling me to obey.'_

"I hate it when you do that..." Ino rubbed her cheeks from the extended level of strain that the bright smile had put on her face. Shikamaru however ignored her gripe with a shrug as if to say "It was for the sake of explanation."

"So the instinct is already there because of the animal like power he gave us, but we're more compelled to follow orders because a humans mind is more superior in taking orders?"

"Hn. Looks who's a quick learner. Be sure to tell your boyfriend when you wake up that your his new submissive." Tenten giggled out.

"Like. Hell." Hinata grit out through clenched teeth. "And I don't know why your laughing if that means your pretty much at Kiba's beck and call!"

Tenten stopped laughing but she didn't seem at all phased by what Hinata had to say. In fact, she smirked at the younger girls comment.

"And? I love Every. Single. Minute of it." She let out slowly as she brought Kiba's head down to her level. Wrinkling her nose against his, before taking his mouth with a passionate kiss.

"I think I'm going to be sick..."

"It is true Hinata that the pack may be at his "beck and call." But no more than the average leader of any group really. I'd follow Kiba into battle, and that is why I have pledged my allegiance to him. Not in a way so... intimate." He noted as everyone did there best to avert there eyes. "But as a blood brother with an unbreakable bond."

"I think I understand. But I just have one question."

"Shoot kid." Kiba said, having finally separated himself from his lover.

"Who the hell said I wasn't the one in charge? Like what kind of backward sexist shit is that?!" Hinata was typically a calm and timid girl. But one thing the power of a lioness had given her was grit, and a lot of it. Her need to feel in power had succeeded the point of insatiable, her life would be ruled by her and her alone.

 _'What's gotten into me?'_

"Oh sweety." Ino approached the girl and took a seat next to her. "Maybe you are, maybe you're not. But there's something you should know."

Kiba finished oh so more crudely for her.

"If you're an alpha, there will be no fucking doubt about it. Something got the best of you tonight. Naruto too. And I can't remember the last time anything. Hunger, anger, fear, _anything,_ got the best of me when any of you were in danger. I don't know what's up with you two, but you'll figure it out before you put anyone else in danger. Clear?"

 _ **'You should be in power.'**_

 _'Yeah, yeah I should.'_

"Clear." She said, not backing down from Kiba's gaze.

 **XXX**

Somethings wrong about this. Somethings wrong about **all** of this. One of their own die and they bounce back so quickly?? Ready to retaliate with so few tears shed? I don't understand. The reality of all our current situations is sinking in deeply and I can't seem to shake the feeling that something bad is about to happen.

Until I look at him.

He's so much more peaceful when he's asleep. I'd almost forgotten what it was like to see a look of peace on his face. More often than not he'd wait until I'd drifted off before presumably going to sleep and waiting for me when I woke up.

"You dolt... why'd you have to go and get hurt."

Granted. Ino gave me a play by play of the ass whooping Kiba and I gave him. So I guess I can't get too mad at him. But still, it was his fault. That tramps* smell was all over him and he has the ordacity to grovel to me for my affection?

Does he think me a fool? That pushover of a girl I used to be? I'm not going to fall for the same thing twice. For the same fool _twice._

Right?

... But he does look so innocent when's he's like this.

"Like you could never hurt me huh."

Bullshit.

 _ **'Maybe you should just dispose of him now.'**_

"What the hell was that?"

That's the second time today I've heard something, I'm sure of it...

 _ **'You, should be in power. Not him. End it.'**_

 _'Who the hell are you? Get out of my head!'_ The familiar pain of my skull compressing assaulted me like a train.

 _ **'I'm the mighty Kyubi child, and you WILL obey me.'**_

My body must have been dripping sweat, I couldn't stop from ripping my hair out at the root, and I'm positive the enamel of my teeth was beginning to crumble from the pressure. But I'm sure the only thing I could grit out was-

"Try. Me."


	13. Reclaim

**A/N: OHHH Happy October.**

 **xXx**

The struggle for control was on.

 _'Look at you. So god damned content all the time. The goofy Uzamaki who can do know wrong, he's just sooo innocent. I should just…'_

Hinata's hands found his neck and she contemplated how much she'd have to squeeze. Moments ago she basked in his innocence, beautiful, shared, memories made her heart swell, but now the very sight of him made her hungry for his blood.

Her aching canines said kill. The vulnerable breaths he squeaked out between the increasing grip around his neck felt _right._ But probably the most unavoidable feeling was this damned voice in her head and all it could seem to say was

 **"Kill."**

 _'Come on Naruto, fight back! Push me!'_

His body naturally began to shift in hopes of increasing his chance of survival. Brow furrowing under stress and his skin seemed to toughen under her grip. But still his body didn't reject her.

"Always so full of talk! Surely you have something… I can see your claws… your teeth. You have to have _something._ "

"Last I checked, he had you."

Hinata's grip fell limp when she turned to see Kiba in the doorway.

"Look, I know the kids annoying and all but damn..."

Hinata wasn't quite sure what she wanted to say, so instead she only studied him closely from her position atop Naruto. Her clawed hand still lingering around his neck.

"Drop him, or I'll drop you yeah?" Kiba kept his cool. His arms folded as he leaned against the doorway.

"Are you threatening me?" Hinata felt much more in control with the presence of someone else who could intervene on her blood rage.

"You should know that I I don't make threats."

"Good." Hinata slipped off of the bed and followed Kiba out of the room. "I'm not sure I could have stopped."

The voices had stopped, but she remained on edge, choosing to keep her claws exposed.

Kiba have her once over as she cited the room and released a tired groan.

"You two are really going to make me babysit aren't you?"

 **xXx**

Metal clanged like thunder but it did little to disturb me from my forced rest. Sleeping uncomfortably has become a reality I already accepted. It'd been two long weeks in that cage.

 _'I Think.'_

The concept of time was contorted. But I'd seen that face twice a day for what Im sure was at _least,_ fourteen days now. That, I was sure of.

"Wakey wakey children. There's _much_ to do today."

 _Dr._ Orchimaru sauntered so slimily past my cage, a metal baton beating mercilessly against rusted metal bars. A despicable swagger in his step.

"You need to finish your food Uzamaki. Otherwise, you'll never grow big and strong like Eve here.

"Eve" the twisted name he'd given to Hinata to denote her status as the new breed. This ultimate being he was striving to create. It made me sick, but looking at what she'd become was making me even sicker. Her enlarged canines we're stained red. The lavender pupils in her eyes that did everything to contrast the pink strands that caught themselves in between her bite. She wasn't Hinata anymore, no more than the chunks of rotting flesh he threw into her cage were Sakura.

He threw the same hunk at me for three days now. A decapitated chunk of flesh that ran from the wrist to all five flawless fingers.

 _'Or at least they used to be flawless.'_

Now they were chipped flaps of rot. The nails fallen from decay, accompanied by the putrid smell of death.

I thought to myself as I picked the hand up in my own. I thought about how those were the same fingers that had caressed my face so many times. Dipped into my chilled coffee for the dollop of whip cream that I couldn't seem to stand but would get anyway. Just so I could see those fingers pull it to her mouth. Making for a beautiful smile on a pretty face.

Thoughts like that got me through days of torment and plagued my consciouness all at the same time.

"You'll pay for this."

My words felt empty. My mouth had produced something I wasn't at all sure my body could back up. Not many words ever seemed to halt Orochimaru from his task. But this did. This time.

"Oh I know my boy. But a smart man knows when it comes to karma. You can only pay in pain. And the good Dr. always pays his dues."

 _'What kind of cryptic shit is that?'_

"Do you know of the saltine effect?"

I kept my mouth shut. I never felt the need to play into his lectures. He frowned at my lack of response but yammered on anyway.

"Well, I will educate you anyway. It's a project of mine that has been proven true time and time again. See you take a man, or I guess in your case a boy." Hey gestured his vile hands at my cage.

"You were right the first time." I bit out. It was only a minute into his monologging and I was already losing my patience.

"Right, right... see you take him and you offer him a saltine." Just so happens he'd been snacking on a few, he shook the box of simple crackers for emphasis.

"Perhaps this man lived in luxury, or at the very least, comfortably. The simple luring of a saltine may seem... _beneath_ him."

He tossed the remainder of the box into my cage and without hesitation I devoured its scraps.

My pride, I surmised, isn't all that important to me when it came to survival. Food is food. The two whole saltines only made my stomach growl and my thirst worse. But it did something to begin to fill that aching whole of hunger inside of me.

"But let's say the man _isn't_ living so comfortably. He's down on his luck and now you find the man on the streets, looking for work, money, perhaps some spare food. And you offer him this simple saltine again. He may decline still, but the hunger inside tells him he can't be picky. So maybe he takes it, maybe not."

The man walked calmly to his lab table a few feet away, reaching for a pitcher of ice water he would use to splash Hinata or I if we dozed off in his presence. He poured himself a glass and made his way back to me.

"But where the true colors shine from are desperation, because even with all their will power, humans can't resist their instincts." He took a large gulp and splashed the rest of it on Hinata's sleeping form.

Her feral hiss echoed in the empty spaces of the dreary lab.

He pushed on with his words, ignoring her outrage. But I knew this rant was strictly for me considering her mind couldn't possibly comprehend anything _human_ at the moment.

"Perhaps you come across the man a third time, but this time, he's starving. The excess bile in his stomach has started turning rigid as the body tries it's damndest not to eat itself and instead they threaten to climb up and out of his mouth, the muscles are fatigued as they lose every last bit of nutrients they had and the can't support the very foundation of survival. See, this time you offer him a cracker. It'll still be the same, plain, cracker. But I guarantee he'll take it. No questions. It doesn't matter where it came from. He'll take it, and he'll want more."

Orochimaru repeated a task he'd done multiple times in the past few days. Opening a wooden trunk that smelled of decay.

"He'll quite literally choke himself on food that will make him _thirst. Just as long as there is some kind of gratification now."_

Orichimaru waved at me, only not with his own hand. But with hers. One of the finger tips breaking off from the lively action of the corpse. He tossed the hand at me again, and suddenly the hand wasn't so perfect anymore. It was suddenly a lot less Sakura and the smell a lot more bearable.

I tore digit by digit until her flesh had turned from the last shred of my humanity, into my survival.

 **xXx**

Naruto awoke with a start, and no one was to be found. He was in a bed. No orochimaru, no Hinata. No monster, no cage, or fucking saltines, just a lot of resentment and an interrupted sleep cycle.

"What the fuck just happened?" Naruto questioned.

And for the first time in a long time he was truly speaking to himself. No voice rumbled from the corners of his mind. No other presence seemed to be lurking in the shadows of the room.

He was completely alone.

And then he heard it. The rustling commotion of bodies racing downstairs. Naruto crept out of bed to find himself only in his black boxers. Snagging a pair of borrowed black jeans, he slipped out the door as quietly as possible and stalked his way down the stairs on the balls of his feet.

The scene he saw when he peaked into the dining room however was not what he expected. The collective of the house was clamoring about, quickly tossing supplies into black tot bags and raggedy book bags alike. Food, knives from the kitchen and any such survival gear from tape to lighters.

Ino approached him and without explanation brought a cool hand to his forehead.

"Good. You're not a feverish crazy mess anymore by the looks of you." Ino's boundaries were as unapologetic as ever. She was close enough for Naruto to feel her breath tickle his neck and his body only heated as she leaned closer to inspect his face as she took it into her hands, turning it left and right to inspect for damage.

"Oh wait." The boy had grown vastly more red in the quick encounter. Her chest was touching hers now as she completely invaded his space as well as his ears with a barrage of questions.

"Are you ok? Do you feel sick? You're so re-"

"Ino!" Shikamaru phased into view behind her, grumpily picking the girl up by the waist and moving her out of the way. "Leave the boy alone already."

"Thanks." Naruto let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and Shikamaru nodded as he ushered a ranting Ino in the other direction. Simultaneously Tenten rushed by, Lee waved, and he could see Haku and Gaara through the kitchen door preparing a considerable amount of meat.

In the middle of the crowded room sat Kiba. Arms crossed at the dinner table, he spared Naruto a glance and went back to the center of his attention.

Hinata.

Hinata sat still at the dinning room table, her eyes wide open and activated with the power of the lioness within. Her eyes were completely pupiless and bulging with strain, but seemed to be focused on nothing in particular as she simply stared through Kiba, the gentle heave of her chest the only thing to indicate she was actually alive.

"Well good morning sunshine. Nice of you to join us." Kiba spoke to Naruto, but didn't bother looking at him. "Grab a bag and get enough shit to get you through a couple days."

Of course he heard him. But Naruto's mouth ran dry at the sight of her. He approached the table at Kiba's side with a slow caution.

"What happened?" His hand found hers and he could feel just how cold she was. Her eye twitched just a bit at the contact and he could feel her hand tighten around his own.

 _'So she is awake.'_

"I was hoping you could tell me." Kiba raised a genuinely curious eyebrow at the boy. "You both threw a fucking fit yesterday. You slept it off, and I thought she was fine too… until we found her like this in the morning."

"Looking like she wants to kill you?"

"With her hands around your throat and her fangs ready to sink into your face. And that stupid look on her face…" Kiba's seemed conflicted, he was annoyed with the entirety of his situation but Naruto could still see the concern beneath the surface.

"You two have been a real fucking handful since you got here, and I can honestly say you both haven't been particularly _sane_ at the same time. What's going on with you two? "

The two looked at each other and only Naruto responded with a nervous shrug as he scratched the instinctively at the nape of his neck. He felt in turn another squeeze of his hand and decided to pursue the issue later. Where's everyone going?

" _We_ " Kiba gave a quick circle around the room with his finger. " We all got a job to do. But on second thought." Kiba swatted Naruto's hand away as he reached for an empty bag.

"What? You told me to-"

"I decided this can't wait. First you, me and kitten there are all taking a trip first."

"I do have a name...Where to?" A bit peeved at the nickname, Hinata had sat patiently in Kiba's silence for hours now. Him not once mentioning what they'd be up too.

"Shino's body hasn't come home yet. Like hell if I'm letting the forest have at him." Kiba stood and headed towards the door. "Come on, you're leading the way." He said as he turned to face Naruto.

Naruto gulped. Heading towards the door anyway, he noticed the absence of warmth next to him. He looked over his shoulder to see Hinata trailing a considerable distance behind him.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Very." Was her curt response, but when he fixed his mouth to ask another question she waved him off. "I just think a little space is good for the both of us, I don't want to smother you."

 _'Literally.'_

"Umm... okay-"

"Let's get a move on kid! This is a perfect chance for you to track. Get us back to the scene."

"Right!" Naruto steadily focused on the task at hand, exiting the front door and closing his eyes as he took in the smell of the world around him. With two deep breaths he was able to pinpoint the direction of his last meal. "Let's go."

xXx

"Are sure you trust him to lead us there?" Hinata asked Kiba absentmindedly, the two of them having followed Naruto for at least two hours. She hadn't bothered whispering as the blonde could easily hear them from at least 30 feet anyway.

His head was busy sniffing along the ground as he prowled through the forest and noticeably tensed at the criticism.

"It takes a while to get used to. But I'm confident he can track a scent that personal."

"Personal?"

 _'But they'd only ever met once?' She though._

"Yeah. A predator can always track the scent of their prey... It'll mean more if I let him do this."

"Prey? What do you mean? You never really gave us much detail about what happened out-"

"We're here. " Naruto not so subtly interrupted.

The clearing looked a lot different in the waning moonlight without the mounds of snow covering the grounds. The melted fluff had turned the clearing swamp like and mosquito infested. Perhaps the biggest difference however was the lack of carnage.

A headless body layed propped up against a lone tree at the end of the clearing, as its makeshift grave marker. Its pale chest cavity was ripped open at the center, a viciously empty show. Noticeably absent were it's heart and lungs. The lower torso was evident of Naruto's handiwork, mangled legs crossed each other in an unnatural flop. Pathetic was it to see the two limbs barely yield enough flesh to make up the mass of one leg.

"Kiba..." Naruto stopped as the trio inched closer to the corpse. He felt shame as his mouth began to salivate, the ghost of his last meal still seemed to sit between his teeth. Though that's not what truly troubled him. Small flashes of his rage began to bullet through his mind as he recalled tearing meat from femur.

But absent were the memory's of barreling through this mans chest to reach the heartbeat inside.

"You don't have to apologize, we've already been over this. Just get the-"

"You mean _Naruto,_ did this?" Hinata inches closer as she examined the carnage. The blood was dried, but you could so clearly see the trail his entrails took as they were pulled from him.

Up until now Sakura had been the only real dead body she'd seen. She expected her heart to seep with empathy for the boy.

Instead she struggled to keep her hand from reaching for a piece of his exposed flesh.

"No, Kiba. I don't think you understand." Naruto began to back up, looking sharply in ever direction. "I didn't leave his body like that."

"Nonsense, then who the fuck did?" Kiba stood his ground. Doing his own search of the area, sniffing with his nose high to the air.

"Do you guys hear that?" Hinata held a finger to both of them.

xXx

 ** _"The damndest thing isn't it. When you're own children seek to defy your wishes."_**

Naruto knew that voice all to well. The mysterious beast that had tried to uproot his self control was banging at the front door of his mind once more and suddenly he was in that damp cave once more, standing before a huge cage with a beast just beyond its bars.

 _ **"You try to give them the world, comfort them, build them in your own worldly image and somehow..."**_ The rambling thing stopped his ramblings and took a breath. _**"Somehow they always turn out so disappointing."**_

Naruto hadn't really ever felt fear when confronted with the beast delusions, and he wasn't going to pick today to start. What had him for a loss was when he turned to Hinata to see the same look of conflict on her face.

"You... you hear him too, don't you." He said, more painful realization than question.

"Yes." Hinata gripped at her scalp, frustrated with the mental intrusion of the voice. But gritted out an answer regardless. "Pretty sure he's the reason I wanted to rip a whole in you yesterday."

Realizations collided together upon Naruto's conscious as he pieced together the events of the last few days. The pestering voice in his head, Hinata's sudden aggression after it had left, that feeling of never truly feeling alone...

"What did that fucking doctor do to us?" The question was for nobody really. But anyone who might know the answer.

"What are you two on about? Do you know where that voice is coming from?"

To both Naruto and Hinata's terror, Kiba was also busy looking for the source of the intrusion. The predisposed, joint mental anguish was'nt entirely true either.

Kiba could here him too. They all could.

"Well hello children. It's been _far_ too long."

The devil himself sounded oh so much more devious wrapped in the embrace of the shadows.

xXx

"You!" I could feel my breathing labor at the thought of him. His very presence was enough to make my fangs ache and my claw bleed, my hands a runny red. "You **can't** be here."

I looked frantically in every direction for signs of him, but I found nothing.

"And why's that my boy?" I felt my body tense as he moved forward in his cage and it felt impossible to raise a hand against him. Like his very presence made me sluggish. My anger heavy to bear.

And when I bothered to raise my hands to strike anyway, I realized there was nothing there for my physical form to hit. He'd invaded my space with three slick paces, he was on the other side of the cage in place of the kyuubi. Slithering through the large open space of the bars. Had he been the one trying to weasel his way into my mind the whole time? Or had he somehow taken over the beast.

 _'Who was he again?'_

"You've carried me with you for so long. Why is it you looked surprised, me? Perhaps that I'm alive?"

 _'It's like he's in my head... I'm not sure if he's somewhere near or if the voice is coming from inside.'_

The figure exiting the cage was somehow still shrouded in darkness, only presenting as the silhouette of a man.

I could feel my real eyes shift in attempt to take in more of the dark landscape, but it still could not reveal his position amongst the still trees and slushed ground. The entire situation left me feeling vulnerable. My real body couldn't raise its fist, but I could still swing my words at him.

"You **CAN'T** be here." Naruto looked to his left and right to see Kiba and and Hinata in a similar frozen state. The voice was growing in presence. More clearly could you hear a slither in it's voice as it's sound shifted from the gruff of the Kyuubi to something more sinister.

 ** _"Why? Because you killed me?"_**

"If I killed you, you'd stay dead." Naruto knew for sure now that every word he said to the Beast in front of him, he said aloud.

 ** _"Oh?"_**

The crack that swept through the air echoed like a wishbone being split. The air had noticeably calmed. Every owl only watching, the wolves silent in face of the moon. Long gone were the hungry bottom feeders that chewed at Shino's decay. What replaced them was the yellow, slit gaze of a viper's pitted eyes. Crawling up and through the rummaged insides of his diaphragm's scraps, slithering out and onto the ground. The black snake grew as it continued to makes its exit, the accompanying voice seeming to come from both the cage and the reptile before me.

"You expunged me that day Naruto."

As he grew, I noticed it's hue begin to pale. Greasy black hair sprouted from its crown. The once garden sized viper grew first to anaconda and then to man as tail turned into legs and crown into skull. A cracklings mess of popping joints as beast stood into man.

"I-I... I killed you already."

More flashes came back to me. Beyond that of gnawing on Shino's legs. I'd caved in his chest, hadn't I? Plunged both hands in past his spine and spread him apart with all my strength, my greedy fangs snapped at his lungs to make a meal of them, and when I reached in the middle to bite through his heart, I'd froze. Choking on his blood. Choking on the primal instinct itself as I coughed up a black glob of vile slime and left it in place of lungs.

It seeping into his entrails was the last thing I remember know before Kiba had woken me up.

Kiba had told me... taught me the painful truth that every group of beast that came out of that lab came in three's, and that they never left that way. That... that each one of them killed another person to earn the right to their freedom from Orochimaru's twisted experiment.

My feet rooted to the ground as I watched the morphing monstrosity before me, I could tell who had been sacrificed to give me my freedom. Those sickly yellow eyes looked all to familiar. They'd almost laughed at me as I'd torn him to pieces. The restored neck looked nothing like the one I'd ripped out with my teeth. His pale, snake like skin was perfectly attached to his body, unlike the moment that I peeled it fleshy scale by scale from him so greedily with my claws, all the while my love next to me, chewing at his body.

Orochimaru had given me my freedom when Hinata and I devoured him alive all the while he'd laughed like the madman he was. When his pulse was gone, his face gone, and his heart so satisfyingly in my stomach, **that** is when we'd made our escape from his Eden.

 _'I killed another man.'_

"Immortality was the goal my boy, and it would we seem we're close to seeing results."

Kiba rushed at the " _man"_ with a wordless scream.

xXx 

Kiba's screams of pain aren't what any of the trio had expected.

A winged body had barreled down from the sky like a falling ton and slashed at the boys face with a black clawed hand covered in feathers.

Hinata reacted first as she rushed to his aid and Orichimaru's cackling could be heard from the behind the mysterious humanoids broad form. It's massive. Human lengthen wings forming a shield in front of him, only exposing paled skin and and bare feet.

"You thought I'd reveal myself to you while I'm still so vulnerable? Please!" Orochimaru jumped onto the back of the thing and Naruto watched with no small amount of horror as the thing spread its wings.

It's span was intimidating, as the creature was strong. The exaggerated muscle of man made the thing look like that of a fallen angel. But it wasn't the mythical contrast of science and miracle that scared Naruto.

It was familiarization.

Yes, he was sure he'd seen that same winged devil while exploring the woods with Shikamaru. But that wasn't the only place.

The winged devil gave a mighty flap of its wings, sending the loose contents of the forest floor in every wich direction. I shielded my eyes with my arms, peeking past to see the two slowly begin to ascend.

"You're both fools for rejecting me, but results will still come with time. Me and my trusty raven here will find you once more, and when I do you'll wish you never left that lab."

Naruto fell to his knees at what he heard next.

The odd duo had by now ascended past the tallest tree but Naruto was sure of what he heard. Orochimaru had tapped on the things head and pointed east. Simple directions spilling from his mouth.

"Take us back to the lab, Sasuke."

 **xXx**

 **A/N: Yeah I know, I know. I was to upload EVER ago. But here's this in light of it being my favorite month ever.**

 **I've known I wanted this introduction from the start, but it has been a complete pain writing it. But I'm satisfied. Let me know what you think!!**


End file.
